Promises Made to be Broken
by keaira19
Summary: Harken destroyed Isadora...Legault put her back together. Harken made false promises...Legault fulfilled all of his. Except one. Legault promised to always stay and now he's leaving...and may never come back. [IsadoraxLegault]
1. Leaving is Bad, Saying Goodbye is Worse

Yay, new story! I really shouldn't considering I've got two more on the side…which I've been neglecting of the late… But I simply couldn't leave this story alone! It's an IsadoraxLegault story and starts off when Legault decides he's leaving. Isadora isn't too happy and this is where my story starts—amidst all the wondrous chaos! This fic is a response to Duderlybob's questions and to polliewollie (By the way, your beta-reading helped so much! Thank you!) who really wanted a love triangle…(wink, wink). This story is dedicated to you guys for all your help!

* * *

Leaving is Bad…Saying Goodbye is Worse

"Legault, what do you mean you're leaving? We—we just—I mean—we're…" It killed me to see her so distraught, sapphire locks framing her marred features _I_ caused. This wasn't the reaction I wanted, but it was the one I foresaw.

She drew back from my body, gripping the sheets around her.

I found that I couldn't speak. No matter how I rehearsed my lines, nothing made sense. Nothing formed coherent thoughts. Her face was enough to make me feeble and weak minded.

"Legault, just give me one good reason why!" Confusion and pain crossed her eyes. "Is there…is there someone else…?" Her words were as soft as butter yet jagged with razored edges. Her grasp on the sheets tightened till her knuckles were white.

Her eyes, now pools of love and hate, blazed with unrepressed emotion.

"Speak to me, Legault! I-I deserve a reason! You-you at least owe me that!" She pounded her fists on my bare chest—I didn't stop her. Each blow reminded me how mad I clearly was, but also why I had to leave.

I spoke finally, my words as pathetic as my soul.

"Of course there isn't anyone else. No one could ever replace you in my heart." _And no one ever will._

Her eyes softened a bit, but held the remains of a once strong bastion of her faith in me.

"You know I love you, Isadora. No woman has ever made me feel such…passion. You mean the world to me and that…that is why I must leave." My words cracked her last defense. She threw herself into my arms once again, bawling, her slim figure trembling with each raking sob.

I was close to tears, but I forced them back down. _One of us has to be strong…one of us has to do what is right_, I repeated to myself over and over; praying that each time I did would finally trick myself into thinking it true.

"If you love me…then why are you tearing my life apart…?"

It was more of a statement then a question and it pained me to answer. I paused from a spark of hope that she would not wish for an answer. But she waited and each word I spoke tasted like acid, burning my tongue.

If only I didn't have to speak.

"You wouldn't understand. You'd never understand. You're just— It's too complicated!" I found myself yelling at her for the first time in our life. Isadora glanced at me with melting crystalline orbs. _Damn you for being so beautiful,_ I could have screamed. _Damn you for making me love you._

"…You promised me, Legault."

That one sentence, those four words…were enough to make me discard all my carefully laid plans and schemes. To trash any dreams I had for our futures. Promise…I did promise her, but it—it… _I'm such a knave, a horrible, wretched knave…and she will just have to live with that._

But conceding to that acknowledgment did nothing.

"I just have to go. That's all. I…I owe you no reason."

I loathed myself. Detested, hated, despised. But it didn't change the fact that I had to leave. Nothing could change that and nothing would. My mind was made up.

She slapped me—hard and fast with the strength of a Pheraen knight. I couldn't react. Her heated features tightened and she covered her mouth with tremulous hands. She seemed as dazed as I was.

She began throwing random pieces of clothing—some of it my own. Everything was a mess.

I didn't care, it didn't matter.

"Oh my…Saint Elimine…Legault…I'm…" She tugged herself away from my gaze, tears streaming down her face.

I had also promised to ensure she never wept again…

I failed there as well.

She whipped open the tent flap and ran out of it. I couldn't call her back or tell her to wait, to stop…to just _listen_. To tell her that I was right and she was wrong.

But I hardly convinced myself—how could I convince the one I loved?

I couldn't.

I watched her, through the flap of our tent, find solace in the embrace of her previous love—

—Harken. Whereas he brightened her future with golden and heavenly light, I just dimmed it with moonlight's shadow and midnight sorrows. There was a reason, after all, why he had captured her heart first. _I was just there to fill that hole he caused_, I reasoned with myself. _I was nothing more than a replacement, someone to shower her in affection. She never truly loved me._

_But maybe it's because he had been there first to lay claim to it_, a part of me whispered. _Perhaps nothing more than that…_

I collapsed against the pillow of my cot and folded my arms beneath my head. _It's done. I did it. I can go. It's over._

No matter how many times I repeated that in my head, I was unable to move from the spot Isadora once lay in. No matter how pressing my cause, fear of leaving asserted my mind rather than the fear of being late. I was leaving too much behind, risking too much by staying…risking too much by leaving.

After some quiet deliberation, I decided to move. _If the deed is done there isn't much reason to stay. She was the only reason for staying._

I cleaned up my cot, and tidied up the tent, placing her armor nicely on the sheets. I almost picked up a quill and parchment, to explain in words what I couldn't to her face. No words came to me, none made sense—my actions would have to be enough. Her armor blinded me for a second, making me hesitate.

It shined like the silver of the moon—but only when in sunlight.

I gathered my belongings, making sure I left nothing to trace me by. Opening the flap, I made sure no one was up and about. The coast was clear save a blue bird that had perched herself on a mahogany branch. The large tree seemed overwhelmingly big, like it could smother both me and the bird should it fall. Her melody was a soft, melancholy tune, one that drifted through the air on weightless notes. Her beady eyes seemed to watch me as I walked.

I got three feet from my makeshift home before cold steel kissed my neck.

It didn't take me long to realize who it was.

"Hello, Isadora." She didn't remove the blade, but instead pressed it harder against my skin. Any closer and it'd break skin.

"I want a reason." Her voice mimicked her weapon. My mind raced with options. Draw my daggers, disarm her, run, lie, tell her the truth…

The last choice scared me.

"Let me go." I tried to sound callous and indifferent, and it worked, a little _too_ well. I could feel tremors originating from the hilt.

"Am I not trustworthy enough, Legault? I am not the traitor here…once a traitor, always a traitor." Her words seethed with resentment caused by and aimed at me.

"I am sorry Isadora, but this is the way it has to be." I took the dull side of the blade and twisted it sharply, wrenching it from her grip. I saw pain flash across her eyes but I knew if I lingered, I would never leave and that pain would multiply tenfold. I sheathed her sword in my hilt, realizing that it was my own. Helplessness resurfaced in her gaze…which cued me to run, run as far as I could. If I didn't, I'd surely stay.

And that was not an option.

I reached the dense forestry and collapsed near a tree. My breath was short and raspy from the running; I clutched the coarse trunk for stability. _Damn you, Tamesis_.

"I'll make you pay dearly for this," I said out loud as I touched the satchel that held that cursed burden.

Touched it…and realized it wasn't there anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lifted myself from the dusty floor, glancing at my throbbing wrist. He had never hurt me before…nor had he ever lied. _And all this in one day, what happened?_

"Isadora! Are you alright?" The concern was unmistakable, as was his voice, one that _used_ to make me weak at the knees.

"I'm fine," I said curtly. I didn't mean to be, but he just wasn't _him_.

"Should we run after him? Where is he going? We should alert Lord—"

"It's fine, Harken. Let him go," I interrupted.

"I should go find Lord Eliwood anyway, he must be alerted to the fact that the traitor has betrayed—"

"He's not a traitor!" The words were out of my mouth before I even thought to defend him. I could almost feel tension rising within his body, curling and unfurling. _Harken never rises to rage easily, but once there he is…volatile._

"I'm sorry, Harken, I didn't mean to raise my voice." I hoped his resentment would subside; it would do me no good to have him incensed as such.

"I beg your leave," he said indifferently and turned on his heel. _I will worry about him later, he cannot stay mad for too long. _It wasn't until I couldn't hear his footsteps that I took out a pilfered souvenir.

Magnificent jewels of all colors were set into its gilded hilt, and the blade, aquiline symbols etched into the gleaming metal, was securely sheathed in an ancient scabbard. This was the dagger so carefully tucked beneath Legault's belongings. _So this is the treasure so carefully hidden; what's so important about this knife? It seems ordinary enough save its exceptional quality. But knowing Legault, it must be something more than that…and something that probably does not belong to him._

I slid out the blade, careful not to slice myself. The tip grazed my finger and drew blood. A few droplets dripped onto the dry dirt. It was sharp—very sharp. _The silversmith who crafted this must have been very skilled. So how is it that Legault came across it?_

A piece of parchment feathered its way down to the ground from the sheath. _Curious…what is this?_ I picked it up, opening it slowly. The handwriting, I noticed, was definitely female. It was a letter to Legault.

My heart tightened and then froze as I read the words scripted:

_Dearest Legault,_

_Your time is up. The dagger is either mine or the blue haired one is dead—it's your choice. Make it in haste. You have one week from now. My people are tracking her as you are reading this and they are ready to kill her at my command. And don't think she can escape either, your precious Isadora is at my disposal now…_

_With love,_

* * *

So what do you readers think of it so far? I hope you like it! This is a sequel to my other Isadora fic called I Promise (feel free to read that too!), but you don't have to read that to read this! Next chapter is going to be fun to write and I hope you guys review because they're always welcome!


	2. The Past Should Stay So

Chapter two! Okay, hope everyone likes the story so far! Last chapter Legault left Isadora and she was a mess of tears and anger. Legault runs off, realizing his burden wasn't with him. And who has it instead? Isadora, of course! This chapter: Legault and Isadora, though apart, will both run into their pasts…and won't know how to deal with it. Read and review!

Previous Chapter (Legault):

_And that was not an option._

_I reached the dense forestry and collapsed near a tree. My breath was short and raspy from the running; I clutched the coarse trunk for stability. Damn you, Tamesis._

_"I'll make you pay dearly for this," I said out loud as I touched the satchel that held that cursed burden._

_Touched it…and realized it wasn't there anymore._

Previous Chapter (Isadora):

_My heart tightened and then froze as I read the words scripted:_

_Dearest Legault,_

_Your time is up. The dagger is either mine or the blue haired one is dead—it's your choice. Make it in haste. You have one week from now. My men are tracking her as you are reading this and they are ready to kill her at my command. And don't think she can escape either, your precious Isadora is at my disposal now…_

_With love,_

* * *

The Past Should Stay So

I punched my fist into a tree—the stubborn bark wouldn't even give me the satisfaction of breaking in two. _How could she do this? Doesn't she know the danger she's in?!_

_No, she doesn't, because you never took time to explain it to her_, a snide part of me mentioned.

And of course, it is my fault once again for putting her in danger. _What am I going to do? I have to retrieve it, she can't keep it. Tamesis will just take it off of her—dead _or_ alive_.

_And it's usually _never_ alive_.

_Maybe there's a chance she doesn't have it…maybe you're wrong_, a part of me offered. I shook my head; there was no doubt in my mind about who had it.

And she could die because of it.

"Damn you, Tamesis. Is making my life _this_ complicated that much fun for you?" I snarled out loud.

"She wouldn't be too happy to hear that from you, Legault."

I knew that voice only too well. And I was _not_ pleased to hear it again.

A petite girl swung down from the branches, landing softly with feline grace. She wasn't called the "Black Cat" for nothing. I noticed her hair was shorter, dark feathers framing her ivory face.

She looked as innocent as ever…which was dangerous. Katida was always the perfect example of innocent evil. _Time hasn't changed that, I see._

"What brings you here, Katida?" I asked calmly. Underneath, emotions were at war. A visit from the Black Cat was never a good thing…you typically saw her before you died—or worse.

Since I knew my fate was not death, this time, I had my concerns…

"Legault, I'm wounded! You've forgotten your manners I see. I guess months on the run do that to you. I'm fine, thank you for asking! How're you been?" Katida answered cheerily, a fake halo radiating above her. She smiled, pearly whites grinning, emerald orbs glittering. _What is she here for? Why did Tamesis send her? Unless…she knows already—dear Saint Elimine, please don't let that be true. If Isadora…_

I stopped my train of thought instantly.

"Oh, I've been fine. You know, running around trying to keep Tamesis from ruining my life _again_. But, oh, wait! Life's ruined already," I growled. "She's seen to that."

Katida's green eyes narrowed, reducing them to mere slits, completing the feline effect. She stretched her nimble hands, a glint alerting me to the small daggers attached to each finger. Insulting Tamesis, while Katida being one of her most loyal advisors _and_ a head assassin, wasn't the smartest thing to do.

In seconds, she had three of her claws pinching the skin on my neck.

"You will do well to remember what happened the _last_ time you crossed her," she hissed. "You live in reminder of it everyday…"

I felt her claws sink in a bit deeper.

"Katida, you have your orders. Tamesis wants this one alive." I felt her grip tighten anyway. She never did like being told what to do, unless that person was Tamesis…or me. Her head moved closer to my ear, her hair sending shivers slinking down my back.

"You know… I _did_ think about what you said," she murmured. Before I knew it, her presence was gone, back to standing in front of me, a smirk upon her face. _What I said…?_

'What I said' finally hit me after a few seconds.

_Dear Elimine, what did she do? If she thinks like I _think_ she thinks…then I think I know the reason for my summoning. But there is the chance that she has thought otherwise… I have to find out, but when? Katida's not going to just spill her secrets to me now. Before, she might have, but not now… Not after what's happened._

A figure slid out of the foliage in front of me. He, like her, was hiding in the trees. _Seems like Tamesis has finally whipped her people into shape_, I joked. In truth, I was aggravated. I had always been able to detect a living thing within twenty feet of my position; Katida and her friend were no more than a few feet away…

And I couldn't even detect them.

What was worse was that his was a new face. _Tamesis must have 'cleaned the house' while I was gone which makes this situation a bit stickier. I probably have no allies there anymore. Damn, that's the only reason I got out of there in the first place. Tamesis is making this harder and harder, isn't she? I bet she's enjoying it too. I've got to get out of there alive and now I've only got myself to do it._

A part of me whispered soberly, _what does that mean for Isadora?_

I didn't want to think about that.

"So who's your new boyfriend, Katida? Is he the replacement?" I teased. I know this wasn't one of those circumstances where one should joke around, but this boy didn't look familiar and last I checked, the man Katida fancied had left…

Unfortunately, Katida never liked being told what to do and absolutely _despised_ being teased. _Oops._

Katida glared at me menacingly. I smiled. _It was fun to tease her then, and it still is I guess. Some things don't change._

Then I remembered the position I was in. And the position I put others in.

_Yep, and some things will _never_ change._

"So I'm guessing your blush means 'yes'?" I stated simply. Katida launched herself at me, much faster than I had anticipated.

And I anticipated _fast_.

She swiped at me with her left hand which alerted me to the fact that her right hand was doubtlessly coming at me next. She never swung with her left first, she was right-handed. But the right hand never came to bite me. What _did_ come to bite me was her foot…hitting _way_ below the belt.

I crumpled to the ground for that reason.

"Oh Legault, did I mention that it's great to see you again? Because it is, it _truly_ is. I've missed you so much and I'm so happy that I'll be one of the people you see before your end."

I felt pressure behind my neck and I blacked out, Katida's words echoing in my mind. _"I'm so happy that I'll be one of the people you see before your end…your end…your end…"_

Maybe I was wrong…she did come for death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt my breath catch in my throat and refuse to leave. Two questions wouldn't leave my thoughts: Who was Tamesis and when could I kill her?

I reread the letter. _Why does she want to kill me? How did Legault get pulled into this? Who are her men? What dagger?_

My body tensed as I looked to the dagger in my hand.

_She couldn't mean… There's no way… Dear St. Elimine, _I_ have the dagger_. I took a deep breath, realizing that I hadn't been breathing. I looked around uneasily, stuffing the hilt into my satchel.

I noticed Harken was returning and paranoia built up within me. _He couldn't know, right? Just…calm down, Isadora. You'll figure this out later. Just don't give anything away and everything will be fine._

"Isadora? Are you okay? You seem…restless," Harken said softly. _Leave it to Harken to know my emotions right off the bat. Way to be inconspicuous, Isadora._

"I'm fine. Just a bit startled, you know? Legault leaving just like…_that_… I'll get over it of course," I added just for good measure. The silence that settled between us was heavy and awkward. Harken shifted his feet around. _He's nervous too, but why?_

"Yes, I know you will. You've…you've had some practice with that." I snapped my head up to see a pair of saddened eyes. _He couldn't be talking about…us…could he?_

"I suppose…I have. But that is the past, Harken, I forgive you for leaving. You know that." I lowered my gaze. For some reason, I couldn't stare at him directly. And something was telling me this conversation was slowly going downhill…and in a direction I told myself I wouldn't have to take.

"Yes, that is the past. And this is the present. And I'm…here now. Our future, it can still be the same. I haven't forgotten my promises to you," Harken said quietly. _Neither have I_, I thought sorrowfully. _But I've learned to move on_.

"What are you saying, Harken?" I asked tentatively. _He's not asking…again…is he? He's not saying…what I think he's saying, is he?_

"I'm saying that… Isadora, look at me please. Look at my eyes," he commanded. I looked up, trying to remember when I had been this scared.

I couldn't.

"Listen, Legault is gone and he is probably not coming back. You didn't really think he'd stay…did you? He's a vagrant at best, and he _has_ helped us for as long as his stay. But it's not like there was anything that was keeping him here…except food." His words weren't intended to hurt, but they stung anyway. I felt faint, but I maintained my poise.

"Am I not enough? It seems so since I've been left behind _twice_," I said.

Yes, I sounded bitter. _But Legault did not leave me because he doesn't love me, Harken doesn't know about the letter. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He couldn't. Legault left because he had to. Not because he wanted to_, I told myself.

"Isadora, my leaving was out of my control. I could do nothing about it. I still love you and I know you still love me underneath. Legault just took my place, and I'm happy that he did. You needed someone to care for you while I was gone. But now I'm here and waiting for you to accept me."

Harken's eyes held that same glow he had on the day he told me he loved me. I probably had that same glow…_before_. Not now, not after he left. I couldn't…

Could I?

_He looks so vulnerable. But he's lying. He was left alone; feeling like he was a traitor to his country after Nergal killed the armies with Lord Elbert. He was so filled with dread when he couldn't find his liege that he didn't come back. He wandered along and joined the Black Fang for awhile. Legault told me that even though he didn't want to tell me. I know the story even if Harken didn't tell me. I know the truth. He could have come back, come back to me. But he didn't. And I know that. He may still love me, but that doesn't mean I do too._

"Harken, I—"

"No, wait. Don't say anything yet." Harken pulled out a ring from his pocket. Every instinct told me to run, flee, get away as fast as possible, but my legs weren't responding. I was paralyzed. He smiled at me and I feared that I looked like a frightened deer.

He knelt on one knee, holding the ring in front of him, the jewel dazzling in the sun. I fought the instinct to cover my ears.

"Isadora, will you be my wife?"

* * *

Geez, way to drop the marriage bomb on her! Will Isadora say yes? Tell me what you think! And what did Legault say to Katida that's making her smirk so and him cringe? And what's going to happen to Legault? He's been knocked out after all! Anyone know what the pressure is…? Wait for chapter two! Hee, reviews are always welcome! 


	3. Clouded Lovers

Chapter three! Okay, so we left off with Harken's marriage bomb and with Legault being knocked out with a mere touch. I feel bad for Isadora, how is she going to react? It's a very awkward situation considering she probably wanted Harken to say those words for so long and now she's not so sure anymore… And Legault's knocked out with the Black Cat—not good. Too make things more interesting, the dagger is causing some problems… Read and enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

"_No, wait. Don't say anything yet." Harken pulled out a ring from his pocket. Every instinct told me to run, flee, get away as fast as possible, but my legs weren't responding. I was paralyzed. He smiled at me and I feared that I looked like a frightened deer._

_He knelt on one knee, holding the ring in front of him, the jewel dazzling in the sun. I fought the instinct to cover my ears._

_"Isadora, will you be my wife?"

* * *

_

Clouded Lovers

I tried moving around, my limbs feeling numb. _Getting kicked like that does that to you—and I guess being knocked out doesn't really help either. It doesn't matter; I've always told that girl that kicking the area directly _under_ the belt is strictly prohibited. She just doesn't understand the pain she inflicts every time she does this…_

I felt dirt underneath my fingers, still wet from morning, and a coarse blanket covering me, heavy and damp.

I realized I was alive…

And I groaned.

_So we're outside and in a forest…but where? And where are we going? We aren't going to her stronghold—are we? Since we are surrounded by brush, I would think so. Odd that Tamesis didn't move herself elsewhere. I thought she'd do that at least. Though, I guess she didn't think I'd come back and try to destroy her…_

_She knows me too well._

I noticed I didn't feel sore or any shooting pains—that's usually the standard when I get knocked out and suddenly wake up someplace.

_So how'd I get knocked out in the first place? New techniques for the aspiring assassin…? There's the advertisement._

"For Elimine's sake, Legault! You're finally awake! You've gotten so heavy, you know that? What'd you eat all this time? Stones?" Katida whined. I smiled. _I remember this rhetoric; it used to be so…familiar. It used to be so normal…_

Which is exactly why I had to leave.

"What? You carried me all the way here?" I asked, hoping she'd disclose our position. _She's not that ignorant, Legault, you'll have to be trickier than that_.

"No way! If I did, I'd have permanent back problems! And I can't be the Black Cat if that happens," she said lightly. I sat up, my gaze wandering to her face.

It was true. If she was injured in any way, and too far from recovery, she would lose her title—and her life. It wouldn't matter who she was or her relation to Tamesis… Too weak to kill…prepare to be killed.

Welcome to the glorious life of an assassin.

"Legault, don't look at me so. We're enemies now," Katida whispered. She tucked stray hairs away from her face and behind her ear.

The mark was still there, it hadn't faded.

"What look? I don't give looks. You know that. I know we're enemies…though, I don't know why we are. We never used to be," I hinted. _Yes, we never used to be… We used to be so much, but not enemies, never that. Strange how quick things can change, how quick people can change._

_I guess I've changed too, Katida._

"You know very well—ah, forget it. Whenever you're this elusive, I know I won't get anything from you. You're so hard to be around when you're like this." Katida pouted, making her seem like a young girl…instead of the field-trained expert killer that she was.

That _I_ was.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Miss me?" I joked.

"Yes…I did," she murmured. It was almost inaudible, but I caught those words and nearly choked on them. Katida didn't bottle up her emotions, but she didn't exactly show them either. She was always the advocate for people like…Jaffar. Emotions made people seem weak, is what she said. _Odd how that changed… Do I even want that to change?_

It became really quiet after, I didn't know what to say. What could I say? That sure, I missed you too, when I really didn't? That yes, I still—

An arrow landed in the exact place my heart would have been—if I hadn't moved in time. More came swooping down from the trees and foliage and I headed for a large clearing up ahead. Archers wouldn't be able to hit from too far a distance, I just hoped there weren't any long bowers among them. If there were, I'd have some problems.

"Legault, duck you idiot!" A hand axe just barely missed my head; it was close enough to hear the whirring of its passing.

How I'd been stupid enough to put myself in danger of such an unskilled attack…? I have no clue. _Focus, Legault! You're going to get yourself killed before you even meet Tamesis. And Elimine knows that Death and Tamesis might as well exist as the same being._

_One's just crueler than the other._

"You're getting rusty, I see," Katida snapped.

"Why? Worried for my sake?" I retorted. Katida took time to throw her head back, an angry scowl hissing at me.

"Just keep up, for Elimine's sake. These guys are actually pretty fast," she acknowledged.

Katida threw what looked like some sort of powder into the air. Whoever was pursuing us stopped, gasping for breath and coughing Elimine-knows-what.

Whatever it was, it didn't sound like it should have been coughed up.

"What was that?" I asked, dodging a flurry of arrows meanwhile. Two grazed my thigh and I clenched my teeth to keep from wincing. It would do no good to stop now.

It would do nobody any good.

"Some new toys," she said simply. "I had to keep myself preoccupied."

_Heh, typical… She decides to 'keep herself preoccupied' by mixing hazardous components that send potentially dangerous pursuers to Death's doorstep. How comforting._

We reached the clearing in record time, a record for even _myself_.

There's something to be said about the alacrity of a fleeing assassin.

I was panting deeply but stopped immediately after noticing not even a bead of sweat on her face. I wasn't about to let her have some satisfaction. _Looks like Katida's been training. She doesn't even look like she's tired. That must have been easily the length of Pherae's castle—or even more. Either Katida's been working out or I'm getting older…_

Suddenly, the whole 'Uncle' conversation with Nino popped into my head. _Maybe I _am_ getting old enough to be her uncle… Hm, I wonder how Nino's been doing. I didn't get to say goodbye to her. It's better this way. After all, Jaffar will be keeping her safe and she doesn't want to leave anyway._

"So Kat—" She struck out her hand and I knew why, I recognized the way she held her fingers. It was an old way of communicating quietly. _I remember this… It used to be that everyone in our…uh, family had to learn it. While normal kids were playing with blocks or dolls, we were learning an assassin's alphabet. How could I forget the good ol' childhood memories?_

Two first fingers in a straight line, all other fingers tucked in her palm facing downwards…

"So he's been in touch, I presume," I asked coolly. It was too quiet for comfort. And I _liked_ quiet.

_It'd be nice to hear Nino's cheery chatter right about now. I've always told her to stop talking, that I wanted some peace of mind for awhile. Then she would pout and cross her arms over her chest, trying to give me the silent treatment. I'd close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping and she'd run off to tell Isadora that I was ignoring her again. Isadora would come over and try waking me and Nino would sit and wait for me to open my eyes. I'd flutter my eyes a bit and fall back 'asleep'. Nino would start whining and Isadora would threaten out loud to bash me with her sword or throw a chamber pot onto my head. Then I'd suddenly wake with a jump, causing Nino to smile—and also resume talking._

_Isadora would also smile, one of those special smiles, one reserved especially for me._

_That's the normal I want, not _this_ sort of normal. I left this sort of normal for a reason. And now I'm coming back. How ironic._

"A centuries old enemy doesn't die too quickly," she responded, her body tense.

I heard the tell-tale whistle of an incoming blade.

"You're right, he won't," he sneered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew I should have covered my ears. Then I wouldn't have heard those dreaded words.

"Harken… I-I don't know what to say…," I mumbled. _He doesn't honestly expect me to say…'yes', does he? I mean, Legault and I…and Harken just…he…love…his promise… I don't still love Harken, I mean, I do. But not like that, not like Legault. Legault's not gone forever, is he? He just said that he had to leave…_

_But he never said he was coming back_, a part of me whispered.

"Isadora, I know you love me. What we had before was so special—so perfect. I know I'm just springing this upon you, but I need you to know how I feel. And I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. Leaving you made me realize that you're everything to me. I dedicated my life to my duty, but I am willing to dedicate it to something else—_someone_ else…you. Feelings like this just don't change so easily."

_Who said it was easy?_

I suddenly remembered all the heartache his leave caused me. The sleepless nights, the mutinous tears… And then how Legault seemed to just allay all the worries, the pain, the emptiness. _To think, that night on the hill, with the full moon…that was the first day I met Legault. And now, months and battles later, he leaves on the same day._

"Isadora… Don't give me your answer now. Let me give you time to think, this is a big decision and I realize that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you hadn't thoroughly thought about your answer. You can tell me whenever you feel you're ready. I'm here for you now, Isadora. Legault, he…he's probably never coming back," Harken rumored.

'_He's probably never coming back…'_

_He wouldn't just leave and never come back…right? Besides, there is a reason for his leave. That letter—and Tamesis! She has something to do with this. I know she does. I have to find him. I can't just let him go. It's dangerous for me to be here anyway if her letter is true. Her men are here, watching me. I have to leave._

"Isadora, your finger…it's bleeding. Would you like to see Priscilla for that? She can heal that for you shortly," Harken said.

I looked to my finger, and noticed that it was indeed _still_ bleeding. _I just grazed it on the blade though; the blood should have stopped flowing long ago. It is only a superficial wound, I shouldn't be losing this much blood._

On the dusty floor, there were dark splotches decorating the ground. _I was bleeding this entire time…_ Harken looked alarmed.

"You look a little pale…Isadora. Isadora?"

This was no normal wound.

Instinctively, my free hand touched my bulging satchel.

* * *

Kind of gross that Isadora was still bleeding after all that! Wonder why she is… Any readers have any clues? Hee. Legault seems to be getting used to the swing of things, his assassin-like reflexes are emerging once again. But it seems like he's homesick already…and missing his lover. Katida seems awfully comfortably with him, kind of different from the person who had her claws sinking into his neck. Anyway, hope you guys stay tuned to the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! 


	4. All For One and None For All

Chapter four! I know that my faithful readers (thanks guys!) have waited for this chapter so here it is:) Last chapter, Legault and Katida were sprinting through forest brush when they're stopped by a sword wielder. But who is he? Isadora, how can we forget, was just proposed to be Harken, her previous love. To add to the drama, a little paper-cut sized wound is _still_ bleeding after some time after. But let's go back to Legault! After all, he's going to encounter a whole lot of perfidy and sedition… Read and enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

_On the dusty floor, there were dark splotches decorating the ground. I was bleeding this entire time. Harken looked concerned._

"_You look a little pale…Isadora. Isadora?"_

_This was no normal wound._

_So what does that mean for the dagger who gave me this wound?

* * *

_

All For One and None For All

I dodged in time—twisting my body in midair while still managing to land on my feet. Katida had her claws attached and ready for battle, her eyes already lusted. _It's scary when she gets like this… It's almost as if she turns into a different person. Nonetheless, she always turns back into the sweet girl she portrays. I'm just lucky that I'm not dead yet._

"Ah, Legault! It's been some time, has it not? I thought you had abandoned this bunch… Or have you come to reclaim?" he growled softly. He swung his blade expertly and with more skill than he possessed earlier. _I'm glad that everyone's been training since I've left… First Katida, now Alaric. I wonder who else has been training lately… This is going to make everything a bit more interesting though—and harder. Hm, I'm always up for a challenge._

I noticed with some alarm that Alaric was looking at my satchel.

"Alaric… I see time hasn't changed you one bit. Still bitter…?" I countered trying to keep his eyes off of my bag and onto my face instead.

It didn't work. _What does he know about that dagger? What don't _I_ know about that dagger?_

Katida, sensing an opening, lunged at Alaric. Her hand ripped down his sword arm, creating five jagged gashes before she leapt away. He lashed at her too late; she was already out of reach. _He's gotten skilled, but is still as slow as ever…good._

I noticed that Katida was toying with him. _If she wanted to, she could have killed him twice already, why is she holding back? Unless…he knows something that Tamesis does not._

"Dearest Alaric, how is it that you don't die? Maybe _you're_ the Black Cat with nine lives… Though, haven't I tried to kill you more than that? But alas, you're still standing… Which means I must try harder," Katida purred while flexing her claws. _So she does want to know something. Katida never wastes time talking to her victims without good reason—or a direct order._

"Try as you will, but Death isn't here for me. I _do _know who Death is waiting for though…as you do, my Katida," Alaric whispered. _Who is he talking about? And why do I get this feeling I know who this person is?_

_Whoever the person is, she is quite upset by him or her._ Picture a cat arching its back and bearing its fangs then translate it into human form—you now have Katida who's just a _bit_ more dangerous than a kitty.

"Are we just going to talk or should we keep our blades pointed at each other's throats?" I asked conversationally. Katida didn't look my way but Alaric did. I noticed that Katida's anger hadn't slowed its rise.

"Heh, still the same it seems. How's the family? I hear they're doing well," Alaric responded casually. I noticed that his grip shifted on his blade to one that he could wield offensively.

"I wouldn't know, though I'm curious to know why _you_ do."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Alaric sneered as he swung his blade faster than before. _So he was hiding his skill after all._

"I'm insulted!" Katida replied as she joined in, countering his attack by tripping him with a graceful kick. She whistled twice.

She wants him alive.

I sheathed my sword and opted for twin daggers. _It'll be easier to maneuver this way and besides, I'm faster now. Though, it's been some time since I've fought like this…assassin style, that is._

Katida had scored many more marks upon him, slowly wearing him down. I hid a grin. Alaric could never measure up to her no matter how he tried. And he tried, oh, did he try.

I saw that she kept on eyeing his sheath meanwhile. _What's so special about his sheath? Hm…what's this? Is that parchment I see?_ Yellowish paper was sticking out from it, just enough to pilfer—perfect.

I signaled to her that I saw the paper and she nodded, keeping Alaric preoccupied. I realized, with some discomfort, that the wound on her leg was bothering me more than it bothered her. _It's just a wound, why am I so concerned about it? It's just a shallow gash. She'll heal fine… So why am I troubled by it?_

I shook my head and focused at the task at hand. No need to tackle two things at once when both can kill you. _Let's see if I remember how to properly steal something right from under someone's nose…_

I ran up swiftly and craftily, without making one sound. With nimble fingers I grasped the parchment and stuffed it into my satchel. I replaced the missing prize with a plain old piece—he'd never know the difference until it'd be too late.

_I've still got it, it seems_. I smirked and signaled a job well done. She smiled and landed a well aimed kick across his head, twisting his neck.

"Before you die, I just have one question: do you regret any of your impetuosity? Are you wishing that you had never left?" Katida snarled. I had to admit, it was a sorry sight. _I never did like Alaric; there was always something…off with him. He was always very fickle, too much so._

He was as fickle as a thief. _How fitting…_ My thoughts were suddenly cut off by arrows skimming by my face.

"Alaric, we've got to go. Now," the archer said briskly. I looked at him and gasped, knowing who he was instantaneously…

…and denying that he was standing in front of me, arrows raised and directed at me.

"Liam…is that…is that really _you_? I never would have thought…you too?" Of all the people, to desert Tamesis and then join _Alaric_ of all people…? Never would I have thought Liam. The man whom everyone owed a great debt, the man who taught us all that we know today. The teacher of almost all assassins country wide.

"Liam?" Even Katida seemed shocked. The girl who always knows who's been murdered, killed, or sentenced a traitor—knew nothing. _That_ was a feat in itself. As he spoke, I noticed no real change in the old man. Same grayish eyes that seemed to storm when he was angry or excited, the same dark hair streaked with silver, the same leathery old skin. He hadn't changed at all.

_Except for his logic, his logic has clearly suffered._

"Don't look so surprised, Legault. You knew that this would happen someday. That's why you left, isn't it? To escape the inevitable fate of she who rules…? Smart as ever, my boy, smart as ever…" He smiled, as if content with me. _Hm, talk about normalcy. Liam never smiles without having something underhanded to say. So what is his proposition this time around? Last time I almost didn't come out of it alive…_

"But unfortunately, you are here and you now must choose: fall with _them_…or rise with the new order. Alaric didn't want to give you this chance, but I stood up for you, my student. This chance is rare. Katida does not have the same choices. I know you will choose well," he said carefully. _He's planning to kill Tamesis?! He's joking, right? Either that or he's clearly lost every bit of sanity he had left. There's no way he'll go through with this. There's no way he'll _survive_ through this. Tamesis doesn't take well to traitors._

"What did you know, Legault? Care to explain?" Katida hissed as Alaric regained his footing. I saw her eyes flick to the side and I realized her partner was missing—until now. _I wonder where he's been hiding all this time… And I wonder _why_ he's been hiding all this time._

"You wench! My neck hurts like hell…," Alaric cursed. Katida smirked as only she could in a situation such as this.

"Is it broken?" Katida asked innocently.

"No… You'd die if it was though!" Alaric snapped. Katida pouted and curtly replied, "Then stop complaining and actually follow through with your threats—real assassins don't give empty ones. When I say I'm going to kill someone, I will. Alaric, my dear, I'm going to kill you slowly and excruciatingly."

"Kat—" I started before I felt the tip of a dagger in my back. _So that's why he's been hiding…of course, I should have known._ I made the sign for a traitor with my hand. Katida hissed furiously, like a kitty that got really wet.

"Now, now, Legault, let's not ruin any plans. If Katida wants to run headfirst into an arrow from Liam's bow, then let her be. Though, it'd truly be a shame…what a pretty face to lose…" Katida glared. _If looks were lethal, we'd all be dead, including myself._

_Good thing they aren't._

"Did you find it, Thane?" Liam asked eagerly. _Elimine, have all the thieves gone mad? Why so much trouble for one dagger? What's so special about it? It seemed ordinary enough when I…uh…borrowed it from those nobles. Those etchings looked familiar however… Where have I seen it before? Have I seen it before?_

"No, I didn't. He must have it on him…should I check?" I could hear the thief grinning as his hands wandered to my satchel.

No way I'd let him know I didn't have it.

I grabbed his hand and yanked it forward, causing him to lurch. _I knew Liam would have an arrow coming for me someday; guess that day came sooner than I thought._

Pushing Thane in front of me, I saw Katida launch herself upon Alaric. _There's no way he's going to survive a second attack from Katida—she rarely deals out a second attack. Not because she doesn't want to, she never _needs_ to._ I heard the betraying scream of cold silver meeting pulsing blood, then the sound of a body collapsing on dry dirt.

Thane was dead.

Katida had wasted no time in attacking Alaric, but I was surprised to see him still alive. Bleeding and panting, but alive. _Curious, a victim of Katida is still breathing? What does she want?_ I noticed that Alaric had a hidden dagger in his sleeve that was pointed towards her heart. I also realized that Liam had Katida pinpointed as well. _Oh, so that's why he's still breathing._

"Legault, don't move or she dies. And don't think I won't kill her either, you know me too well to think otherwise. I've never been too kind a soul and I'm not about to start now," Liam said. _If I attack Liam, Alaric will slit her throat. If I attack Alaric, which I'm in no position to attempt, Liam will kill me. And I'm not quite ready to die yet. If I stand here and wait a while, we both might have a chance…I think I'll wait and see._

"Okay, okay, I'm not moving," I said as I held up my hands, dropping my dagger. I hoped he didn't see my set of six knives hidden in my sleeve.

But since he was the one who taught me that trick, I bet he did.

"Have you made your choice?"

"I have a few questions first," I said nonchalantly.

"Take your time, Legault, we're in no rush," Katida growled. I ignored her for the time being. She'd owe me big time if we got out of this alive.

"I'll answer any questions after you make your choice."

"Yes, well, that's not going to work for me. And since I've got the blade that everyone wants, I think you can at least spare some time to clear some things up for me," I replied casually. _How many times has it been where I'd to bargain with someone's life in danger? Too many times…and now I get to add another—if we get out of here._

"I'll kill her, you fool," Alaric roared. I shrugged. _Now here comes the tricky part of this. Let's see if I really have become rusty…_

"Do you think I care? She found me, tried to kill me, and is currently bringing me to the Death's princess herself. You really think her living is doing _me_ any good? Go ahead, kill her. Let me know if there's any way I can help," I said. I started to whistle for good measure. Katida glowered. _I really hope we get out of here, otherwise, spending time with Katida in the afterlife looks extremely unpromising…_

"When Tamesis finds out about all of this…she'll curse you all to a fiery hell—the pit that's especially reserved for traitors like you," she spat. _Either Katida knows I'm playing a part and is acting as well, or she thinks I'm serious and she's seriously cursing me to hell._

"Hah, we're all headed towards hell, Katida, yourself included," Liam replied coolly. "But it seems that Legault won't budge on the matter and you, my dear, are just too fair a maiden to waste—yet. You have one question, Legault, just one." _Best to make the statement as clear as possible, I won't allow any loopholes this time._

"Explain to me, in the most detail you know of, and don't lie to me, why this dagger is so sought after. Then I will tell you my answer to _your_ question," I said carefully. "And swear on all of Elimine's treasures that you will tell the truth." _Heh, if he swears on that, he's bound to tell the truth._

"…I swear on the holy treasures of Saint Elimine that I will tell the truth as I know it to be," Liam answered. Alaric's jaw dropped and Katida's eyes widened. _Should he lie, we all know his fate will be most accommodating to his breach…_

_This is going to be good_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm fine, I have to go. Excuse me," I said as I started in the direction of Legault's tent. I felt Harken's grip on my arm. _Does he not know when to stop?_

"Listen, Isadora. I am just concerned for you, that is all," he murmured near my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. _He would do well to step farther from me…_

"I know!" I said, sounding terser than I had intended. Harken seemed hurt.

"I just thought you mistook my concern for—" I yanked my arm away from him. Doesn't he know I need my space for now?

"I must go, Harken." I turned on my heel in an aimless direction just to get away from him. _Why did I just get so angry all of a sudden? He didn't do anything too wrong… I must be stressed. Too much has happened today. Legault is…gone with no warning. Harken has just asked for my hand in marriage. And I've been inflicted by a dagger that is not rightfully mine. …Perhaps Priscilla has something to abate headaches._

Instead of leaving me be, Harken grabbed my bleeding hand and shoved me closer to him. _That is it! Who does he think he is? Seizing me so—_

I gasped, choking on my next words. Harken was holding my once flowing finger for me to see. It was no longer bleeding, but that wasn't the problem.

"Isadora. How exactly did you injure yourself? Tell me," he demanded. He shook my wrist violently. I couldn't speak. "Tell me!"

All I could do was stare, stare and gape.

The crescent curve of the wound was now darkened, as if someone had traced ink over it. It almost looked like a tattoo was painted onto my finger in the utmost detail. But I knew of no tattoos adorning my skin let alone any sealing a wound that was just open moments before. But it wasn't the fact that the wound had just stopped bleeding all of a sudden, nor was it that a dark line had replaced it. It also wasn't the fact that at the end of the line there was a snake's head, clearly defined with an open mouth and fangs protruding forebodingly. No, it wasn't that either.

What terrified me was that the serpent's eyes…were silver.

* * *

And so we end (for now)! Kind of freaky how Isadora just got a serpent tattooed on her finger, no? And what's weirder is that it has _silver_ eyes… Anyway! Next chapter you're bound to find out some mysteries surrounding that curious dagger. (See, I told you guys to wait for chapter five!) Some secrets at least! Reviews make me happy:) 


	5. A Serpent's Curse

Chapter five! Okay, so last chapter Liam promised to tell Legault what's so special about the dagger. And alas, this chapter reveals why it IS so special! (Hope the wait wasn't too long!) Also, something weird is going on with Katida…does it have to do with Legault? Towards the end you'll meet up with Isadora who simply is a mess of confusion, dejectedness, and haplessness… Read, enjoy, and review!

Previous Chapter:

_The crescent curve of the wound was now darkened, as if someone had traced ink over it. It almost looked like a tattoo was painted onto my finger in the utmost detail. But I knew of no tattoos adorning my skin let alone any sealing a wound that was just open moments before. But it wasn't the fact that the wound had just stopped bleeding all of a sudden, nor was it that a dark line had replaced it. It also wasn't the fact that at the end of the line there was a snake's head, clearly defined with an open mouth and fangs protruding forebodingly. No, it wasn't that either._

_What terrified me was that the serpent's eyes…were silver.

* * *

_

A Serpent's Curse

I waited patiently for Liam to begin as did Katida and Alaric. _It seems as if this is everyone's first time hearing this story, unless he's going to reveal something even _they_ do not know. Though it is unlikely that Katida knows nothing…she never does._

"The legend of Guthrie, you all know of it, correct?" Liam asked. "I know I've told this tale once or twice to each of you." I almost smiled at the memory until I saw Katida fidget, Alaric's blade too close to her lifeline.

That sort of image can stop anyone from smiling.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a dagger?" I questioned. _That legend is no more than a thief's tale to young kids. It was made up to teach cautiousness to thieves. And there is no mention of a dagger in the story. Where is he going with this?_

"Be patient or I will count those questions you asked instead of the former one," Liam quietly threatened. Liam, unlike Alaric, always stayed true to his word.

I stayed silent.

"The magic wielder, Guthrie, punished Crevan for stealing from him. Everyone remember? Do _you_ remember, Legault, how Guthrie castigated Crevan?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of the answer. _Every time I've heard that tale, you never learn _how_ he is punished. Just that he is._

"I…cannot," I answered slowly. Katida had this confused look upon her face, Alaric was unnaturally still. Liam smiled.

"Hmmph, I thought so. Guthrie spelled the dagger that Crevan tried to steal and gave it to him as a gift. The magic wielder promised that no harm would come to the thief if he swore off his crooked ways. Guthrie also told him to always keep the dagger with him so he would know if the promise was broken. If it was broken, Crevan would die."

_Well, obviously Crevan broke it otherwise there'd be no story. Stupid thief should have known better than to mess around with a famed magic wielder._

_Then again, shouldn't I know better than to mess around with Tamesis?_

"The fool took no heed of the promise and stole from a market the next day. Only this time he was caught and imprisoned for ten days. This came as a surprise for Crevan for he was known to never get caught. For the next month, he was neither able to steal food nor pay for any. It seemed as if his luck was finished. Crevan was enraged, knowing that his misfortune somehow had to do with Guthrie. The dagger in his sheath glowed once."

Liam paused as make sure everyone was listening, treating this as if this was story time. He continued.

"He grew weak with hunger and slowly became depressed, feeling more alone and pitiful than before. Life seemed to wage against him. His dagger glowed once again."

_What's with the 'glowing dagger' parts?_

"Depression soon turned to rage, an unbridled rage that slew an entire village. So caught up in his wrongs and slowly loosing his mind, Crevan killed himself. The dagger glowed its last time."

Liam yawned, clearly amused by how intent his past students were. _Why does he keep pausing?! Just keep going, you old man, I've no time for this!_

Katida was dead silent, her face paler than usual.

"How did Crevan kill himself, you ask? He used the spelled dagger to slit his throat, spilling blood onto the virgin blade. His blood tainted the steel, sealing the curse at last. Guthrie knew that this would happen, and had followed Crevan wherever he went. Emerging from his reclusive spot, Guthrie took the dagger from the thief's clenched hands and gave it to another thief he saw stealing from a vendor. Guthrie thought to take out one thief at a time. He knew that with every bloodied kiss, thieves would die for their wrongdoings."

I struggled not to get up and run, run all the way back to Isadora to wrench that dagger from her. To yell at her for stealing and to make sure that she was safe. To make sure that Tamesis hadn't already gotten to her.

I found that I was trembling with the thought. I tried to think positively for once.

_But Isadora is not a thief, in fact, she protects those from thieves! The blade could never harm her…right? Even so, it's not as if she had cut herself, she is too skilled with a sword. She wouldn't have been clumsy enough to actually hurt herself. She is safe. There is no reason for worry._

"This is why this blade is so sought after. It can kill, like any normal blade, but its properties are so much more fascinating. Able to throw the most passive into violence, turn the happiest to the saddest, and bring out the beast in us all… All this can happen with just one drop of blood. That's all it takes to start the curse. Whoever holds the blade, Legault, holds so much power. Which is why you're in danger for possessing it, everyone wants it and no one will stop until they get it."

_I wish that it were me who is in danger. I'd give anything to make it so. Somehow…somehow I have to get it from her without alerting her to my presence. If she finds out I'm back, I'll never be able to leave. There has to be some way I can save her. Even if she's in no danger from the blade itself, she is in much danger otherwise. Too many people are willing to risk death to lay hands upon the cursed steel._

"Does that answer your question, Legault?" Liam asked coolly knowing full well that I was stunned. _How typical, the story tellers of old leave out the _most_ important part of the tale…_

"It brings certain aspects to light, yes," I responded. "Though, I am still confused upon one matter." Katida frowned and looked away, her glittering eyes duller than before.

"Ask your last time, Legault… I grow sick of being patient."

"Does this curse extend to all or to thieves only?" I asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. A crooked grin curved upon his leathered features.

"'Thieve once, die thrice.' That was Guthrie's message. Three deaths mark the three stages of the curse. So yes, it only affects those who thieve. But all it takes is to thieve once, just once, and you are liable to its power."

I struggled to maintain my façade, _really_ struggled.

_Just…once…just one time and you're in jeopardy…? How does that make sense? This Guthrie was either very paranoid or just hated those who are skilled enough to steal. Just because you steal once, doesn't mean you're a thief! Isadora…I've had a bad influence upon you. Elimine, I'll come willingly to your doorstep if you just watch over her…just make sure she's safe. I never wanted to include her into this, into any of this._

_Then you shouldn't have fallen in love with her_, a part of me mentioned snidely.

"Legault, perhaps this will sway you. We will not kill Katida," Liam said with a smile upon his lips. I looked to Katida who looked confused, then furious. Her eyes were dull no longer, now…they were crazed.

"What? I thought we were going to dispose of her!" Alaric wailed. _For our sake, if not yours, keep your mouth shut, you blubbering fool!_

"No, we will not. She will be our…experiment," Liam replied wickedly. _Experiment?_ A slow grin formed upon Alaric's face as an infuriated gleam shone in emerald facets.

"You mean… She's…" Alaric couldn't stop smiling. "How do you know?"

"Does anyone mind telling me what's so fascinating?" I interrupted.

"Do you really want to know what's so 'fascinating'? I'll tell you then. Katida, the dear girl, is going to die," Liam said carefully.

"Yes, you told me that. And then you said she's not going to die. Make up your mind, are you going to kill her or are you— No way." Another possibility slithered into my head, bearing its fangs. _It couldn't be… If Katida is, what I think she is…dear Elimine, what have I gotten myself into?_

"That's not…"

"Possible? Oh, it's very possible. In fact, it all makes sense now. And by the looks of the dear, we're right. Katida has been cursed."

With inhuman speed, Katida twisted Alaric's wrist, causing him to drop the blade. Vengeance spurred her claws to tear out his heart with a beast's sympathy. Within seconds, Katida's eyes were level with Liam's—his arrow mutinously bulls-eyed.

"Send my regards to Death, Liam," she hissed, dropping his exanimate form to the ground.

Two deaths in fewer than two minutes—her viridian glare targeted my sterling stare.

"Katida…are you…alright? It's me, Legault, Kat—"

Two daggers came hurling at me with strength I didn't know _any_ woman could wield. One nipped my neck sending a red river snaking down my skin.

Before I knew it, she had shortened the distance between us to no more than a few feet—too close for two reasons. One, Katida is a trained assassin and wicked fast at that. And two, there was a murderous look in her eyes.

"Tell me: where's your _darling_ Isadora now?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Harken, I-I have to go!" I ran away, clutching my hand. _How did this happen?! What is happening to me?!_

"Isa—"

I sprinted through ivy and branches to get to the reclusion Renault always sought after. I ignored the brambles that tattered my clothing and skin. I was past caring anymore.

He was there like I thought…like I hoped. _If he cannot help me, I do not know where to go next. Elimine, guide me._

"R-Renault?" I stammered.

He was mediating, as he always did, under the shade of a spruce. His eyes opened slowly and then narrowed, analyzing my appearance. I blushed, knowing that it looked like I rolled straight out of bed and jumped into a thorn bush.

_However, that is sort of the truth…_

"He's gone, isn't he?" he spoke kindly. His voice always seemed to calm me; it was the reason why I went to him for council. If not his words could solace, his voice did. Even though he didn't consider himself to be worthy of giving counsel, I trusted him as a Father.

"…Yes," I muttered quietly. I treaded softly upon wet leaves and took a seat next to the bishop. I was tired; too much had happened.

As I sat, he flinched visibly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, his gaze piercing my own. _He looks…frightened…of me._

"Isadora, what is in your satchel?" I felt myself tense immediately. _How did he know so quickly? So I am correct, it's a spelled dagger…which means I've been poisoned by one strong enough to draw his fear._

"It is…something of his," I murmured as I brought it out into the sunlight.

He twitched.

"How did he… How did he come across this? Do you know?" His voice was rushed and hurried. There was a distinct hint of panic, but it was masked by the admiration in his eyes.

"I do not. Do you know what this is, Renault? I fear that…I fear that I may be cursed by it," I whispered almost inaudibly. With the blade in his trembling hands, he spoke slowly.

"Do you mean to say that you've been marked…by a snake?" His intense gaze was unnerving and I became uneasy.

"…What does that mean? What's happening to me? I've never encountered this sort of magic… Do you know why there's a snake on my hand? And why are its eyes silver?" I shoved my finger in his face and he grabbed my wrist, examining my newest adornment. Whether from fury or anxiety, he tightened his hold on my hand, causing me to cry out.

He didn't lessen his grip either.

"Death has marked your fate with a thief's curse," Renault muttered. Something about the way he said that made me shudder.

That…or the mention of Death's hand.

* * *

You know, I've been real mean to Isadora lately! One thing after another! I'll have to be nicer to her in the future! Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Next chapter has yet to be written (or thought of) but I hope it turns out alright! Click the review button before you leave (PLEASE). 


	6. Cursed Loves

Chapter six! Whew! It seems like all these chapters are so long… My fingers are starting to cramp up! These chapters are at least much longer than the other chapters I write… But hopefully you guys like the long chapters! Back to the fic: earlier Liam kind of messed around with everyone's heads with the story of Guthrie. Then Katida got angry and killed him—and Alaric. Then Katida turned her way towards Legault. We'll see if he gets out of this one alive… Isadora went to Renault for solacing words and found out more about her curse. And so we begin! Read and review!

Also, how do you guys like the ending excerpts (previous chapter) from both points of views instead of just Isadora's? Is that better? Let me know!

Previous Chapter (Legault):

"_Katida…are you…alright? It's me, Legault, Kat—"_

_Two daggers came hurling at me with strength I didn't know any woman could wield. One nipped my neck sending a red river snaking down my skin._

_Before I knew it, she had shortened the distance between us to no more than a few feet—too close for two reasons. One, Katida is a trained assassin and wicked fast at that. And two, there was a murderous look in her eyes._

"_Tell me: where's your darling Isadora now?"_

Previous Chapter (Isadora):

"_Death has marked your fate with a thief's curse," Renault muttered. Something about the way he said that made me shudder._

* * *

Cursed Loves

"Why do you want to know?" I asked as I ducked from an extremely close side swipe.

_I shouldn't have asked that, should I…?_

Frenzied emerald facets sparkled with fury.

_Guess not._

_So Liam was telling the truth—Katida is cursed. There's no way she hates me that much to just burst out on a killing spree…right? The first stage is anger, or so he says, and she's got plenty of it. Most of it is probably because of me—which makes sense as to why she's trying to execute me at the moment._

_Can I honestly blame her…?_

"Because—"

She tried a roundhouse kick, aiming for my head. _Damn, she's fast!_

"I—"

I ducked and aimed for her gut, only to be blocked by her fist meeting mine. _How in Elibe did she manage to block an incoming strike with only her fist?!_

"Am—"

Another kick was aimed below the belt, but I caught her leg in time and twisted her ankle. _Boy is she going to hate me even more for doing that… Though, my hand is killing me right now from meeting hers head on! For such a little fist, how is that even possible?_

"Going—"

She clocked my jaw as retribution, her leering gaze riled. _For that, she _deserves_ having her ankle twisted. That freaking blow hurt…_

"To—"

Katida tripped me with her good leg, sending me onto my back—not the safest position to be in. She launched herself at me in time for my legs to send her flying over my head. _Didn't think she'd actually fall for that._

"Kill—"

I turned, half expecting her to be lying on her back, the other half knowing that she wasn't. Her name was apt due to _some_ reason.

"Her!"

She landed an uppercut square in my jaw sending spurts of pain shooting through my head. _Elimine as my witness, I won't allow her anywhere near Isadora…if I can help it._

I kicked her whilst she grinned at my reaction, sending her to my side and landing in a heap.

I watched her form for a little while, she didn't move. _She isn't hurt…too badly, is she? _I closed my eyes, sitting down on the earth, rubbing my now throbbing temples.

_Why should I care if she's hurt badly? She and Tamesis are controlling me through threats and I'm worried for Katida's sake? Elimine knows she can handle more than I can. She always has. And here I am, wondering if she's still alive. Of course she is! Then why am I so concerned about it? What the heck is wrong with me? I. Love. Isadora. Must I repeat it to myself? Shouldn't I know it? Shouldn't I feel it within every fiber of my being?_

_Don't I love her?_

Suddenly, I heard sobbing—little girl sobbing. Almost like _Nino_ sobbing. I turned around to find the source of the mewling cries. Great big tears were rolling down Katida's face that was half hidden by a curtain of dark fluttering bangs. Her crying was a rare sight indeed.

_She reminds me of…well, that's a real old memory now._

She was shaking as she wept, her wiry arms encompassing her head, her forehead touching her knees.

I didn't know what to do.

_What is there to do? Should I go over and make her feel better? Should I wait it out? Should I stay quiet? Should I talk to her? I don't know how to…comfort someone. Never did, never could…_

_Damn it, why do I care?!_

_Flashback_

"_Legault…he's b-back! I-I don't k-know what's g-going to happen now. I mean, where w-was he all this t-time? And n-now he has me s-stuttering like the g-green knight I used t-to be!" Isadora cried into my shoulder. "Help…?"_

_Help you…?_

"_Uh… I really don't know what to say, Isadora."_

_What does she want me to say?! Elimine mark my words, Harken is the last person I ever want her to see again! I'd rather her talk to stuffy old Marcus or the picnicking Lowen than…him._

"_I love you, Isadora, and I know you once loved…Harken. Yet I don't really want you to be hostile towards him…"_

_Boy, am I lying through my teeth. And by that raised eyebrow she knows it too._

"_Oh, what the heck, I'll be honest. Isadora, I don't feel comfortable having you reconnect with the blonde traitor," Isadora's clear blue eyes were stern, but they held traces of amusement. I continued with a smile plain on my face._

"_He destroyed your heart and you've only just rebuilt it. I don't want him to shatter you again…or have anyone shatter you like that. You don't deserve that. But I know I can't tell you that you can't see him or talk to him…as much as I want to. And I really, really want to." Isadora smiled, one of those dazzling ones that made me feel as if Lucius hit me with one of his light tomes._

"_I suppose you're right on that point… But I don't know how to act around him. So much has changed, I've changed. He undoubtedly must have changed. And we…you and I…now… He represents so much of before…our dreams and promises…my life previous to…meeting you."_

"_Heh, bet you regret meeting me now," I half-joked. My heart was thumping wildly, but that may have been from Isadora nuzzling against my chest. I felt her smile rather than saw it._

_I hoped she couldn't hear my heart; it was beating so rapidly and quite noisily too._

"_Of course not, Legault, life seems so much more…hopeful—promising—with you in it. …Don't leave," she murmured._

_I stiffened._

"…_Why would you think I'd leave?" Where did that notion come from?!_

"_No reason, I'm just asking to stay…always…" A light snore told me she was sleeping, which meant she didn't hear my last words to her._

"_I'm leaving…tomorrow… I'm sorry. Sweet dreams, Isadora."_

_End Flashback_

_I helped her then because I loved her. I mean, I still love her._

_Right?_

_I'm just helping Katida because…well…because…_

I decided to come closer, instinct took over and soon she was in my arms, rocking slightly. She felt…familiar in my embrace. Katida was smaller than Isadora, more lithe and petite in form. She was comfortable.

She fit.

She hummed something softly and I barely heard her. The fresh scent of pine and brush in her hair was…distracting.

"…Are you okay now?" I asked hesitantly. _So she went from full fledged rage to a tearful baby in seconds? Depression was the second stage. Uh…wasn't the third stage…death? And for Elimine's sake, stop dazing off! Her hair doesn't smell that good…_

"Yes…I will be. Thanks to you. You know, Legault, this brings back memories," Katida whispered into the crook of my neck.

The exact place where Isadora used to murmur… But it wasn't Isadora I was concentrating on at the moment.

"Like…?"

"Like before, when we were lovers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Isadora…I hadn't meant to make you so nervous. Let us talk of this later. It must be too much for you—"

"No."

Renault raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like me to speak so harshly.

"I'm fine, I'm just…tired. I want to talk now, however, not later. You don't understand, Renault, my life is tearing itself apart again. But this time, Legault's not helping or even present for that matter. He's gone off to see this _woman_, Tamesis. And by your eyes I can tell you know of her. Who is she and where can I find her?" He had released his hand on my wrist and rubbed his temples.

"Where did you come by her name?" I smoothed out the crumpled the letter in my fist and handed it over, almost wishing that I didn't. _Can I trust Renault? Yes, I must, I need someone to trust. I cannot handle this on my own. Renault will understand me better than Marcus or Eliwood or Harken will. Harken will not understand at all._

"This is how," I said. I watched his eyes scan the words, narrowing at the end.

"I presume that you've no idea how Legault knows Tamesis, correct?"

"It seems as if I know almost nothing about him…or his past. I thought I knew Legault so well…but I suppose I've been deceiving myself in that way. Please, just tell me at least who she is," I begged.

_I can't believe I'm begging… What am I doing? I'm planning to run away from everything: my duty, my friends, my life—all to find Legault? I had dreams. I wanted to become a knight to support my family and serve my liege. I wanted to find a man who would not see me as just a woman or just a knight, but as both. …And I found two—and both left. One left as the other came. I wanted to live a normal life—and here I am, sitting on wet leaves in a short slip raked with scratches, dried tears on my skin…with a curse unfolding in my soul._

"I can only tell you what meager information I hold. Tamesis is…an infamous assassin. But as skilled as she is, she is not known about. Those who know of her…are killed. In this way, she has kept her identity a secret. She is…very intelligent." Renault stopped for a bit, as if he was uncomfortable with his words.

"…This is why I am curious to know how Legault has come to know her. He is an assassin, but he would have to have knowledge of the inner circles of his trade. Which, he very well may know."

_Legault had hinted to knowing more than a 'cleaner' should have. But he didn't say anything of this…anything of another life or identity. He kept this hidden from me… When was he going to tell me any of this?_

_And did he know beforehand that he was leaving?_

He continued soberly, "Tamesis is said to be no older than yourself or Legault for that matter. She is supposedly the leader of a group of assassins—much like the Black Fang. Their name escapes me at the moment." He paused, his mouth half way between open and closed as if he had more to say.

_He knows their name. That much is certain. …So why won't he tell me?_

"There is some correlation between the two factions, but I know not what of. It is rumored that Jaffar had a run in with Tamesis, and has been the only one to have survived such a meeting. It might be best to talk with him. He may be able to provide better insight than I. I'm sorry, that is all I know. There is…much mystery surrounding that woman. More than even I can decipher."

_So Tamesis is an assassin as well…and a famed one at that. Finding her will be harder than I thought. Am I even thinking of finding her…? Should I go after him? I don't even know what I am going to do and already I'm thinking rashly. I should speak with Jaffar… Perhaps Nino will come with me. Hm, Jaffar is probably with Nino anyway. She will come to know my business sooner or later. She will want to know that her 'Uncle' is gone too._

_I hope she doesn't cry. I cannot take anymore tears…_

"Thank you, Renault. You know far more than I did so your words do help. Nevertheless, I have one more question."

"You want to know about the dagger, I presume?" I nodded, sighing as I did.

"If I truly am cursed, I'd like to know by what and how to counter it. I gather that this is no normal affliction and no amount of healing will change it," I said softly. _If this was curable by staff, Renault wouldn't be so distraught. So it must be that it is not. And by looks of him, I am right. I…I just hope I have time. Time to find Legault, time to understand what hand fate has dealt, and time to find what I'm missing._

"The only thing I know of this dagger is that those blighted by it…have all died. I do not want to fill your heart with falsities. These are perilous waters you tread in, Isadora. Tamesis will be like nothing you've faced—that is, if you choose to face her. I just hope that you know what you are doing. I know that you will choose wisely," Renault added quietly.

_What does he want me to choose?_

"…Thank you. I think I should speak with Jaffar and Nino now. Perhaps he can clear some details for me. And Renault," I said while getting up, brushing off some dried leaves that had found their way onto my dress. His stern eyes had softened at the edges.

"I would ask you to keep this to yourself. I would like to leave the lords out of this trouble. They needn't bother themselves with it," I said calmly.

"I will do as you ask, though their help they may offer," he replied. _I know they'll offer help…but should I bring them into this? The war is almost over and the grief that milord has suffered…no, I won't ask. There would be too many problems arising from that. It is best to stay silent about this._

_Though, will I tell Harken?_

"I would rather they stay away from this matter. Lord Eliwood has gone through enough. Lady Lyndis will be overjoyed to finally see her grandfather; I wouldn't want to delay her. And Lord Hector must tend to Ostia's affairs. Please, Renault, I know you are concerned, but I can handle this," I said, sounding much more assured than I really was. Renault could see that, I knew he could, but he said nothing as he handed me the dagger.

"I'd advise you to seek out Jaffar before too long, we may be moving towards battle very soon," Renault said, closing his eyes to complete his meditation. I nodded, not wanting to further distract him.

Then another thought reared its dark head, strangling my hope.

"Renault…forgive me, but I've one last question," I said hesitantly. _Am I really going to ask? Must I? What if…what if I do not like the answer?_

_But I must know._

"Yes, Isadora?" Renault responded. His eyes were still closed.

"Tamesis… You don't suppose… She… Um…and Legault…? Were…you know…close?" I mumbled.

_Isadora, how meek you sound! Stand up straighter, you asked for this and you must take it like a knight_, a part of me chastised, sounding much like something Marcus would say.

I braced myself.

"…Close in what way?" Renault asked, a smile curving his lips ever so slightly.

"Close in…a way that… Close like… Close like Legault and I were—I mean, are," I said, confusing my words. I felt embarrassment rouge my cheeks. A battle looked inviting right about now.

"I cannot solace you in that way, I'm afraid. Your guess is as good as mine. I do not know of Legault's past…and that includes his past lovers. However, I will ask you this, whether you care to answer is up to you… Do you think Legault does not love you?"

_Do I?_

"No… I do believe that he loves me. And I…I love him too."

"Then that is all you need. Who cares who he loved in the past if he loves you now? Unless…you don't honestly think that Legault left you for another lover, do you? Isadora, I'm surprised you would even consider that. I do not know Legault well, but I do know that he loves you very much. Ask anyone at this camp and they will assure of the same. Legault left, but not because he didn't love you," Renault paused and whispered almost inaudibly, "It might even be the exact opposite."

_The exact opposite…? Legault left because he loves me? How in the world does that make sense?_

"Go now, Isadora. You may not have much time until you are…interrupted." I nodded, though a bit confused as to what he meant. _I don't have any time until I'm interrupted? In what way?_ I wandered through the forest and into the camp, my thoughts no clearer than before. As soon as I left the haunting trees, some doubt left as well.

_I wonder where Nino is… Whenever Renault warns me of an upcoming event, he is usually on the mark. I must find them soon. And Jaffar fought Tamesis? Perhaps he can teach me some pointers should I face this woman herself._

_Scratch that, I _want_ to face this woman._

Abruptly, I was thrown to one side, my satchel ripped from my waist. I looked around, trying quickly to find my aggressor. I was surprised when I found him.

"Jaffar? What possessed you…? Give me my pack—now," I ordered.

All my resolve faded away in a matter of seconds.

Jaffar had thrown my bag, the unsheathed dagger gripped precariously in his hand. It glowed unnaturally so. He twirled it in the air, catching it at its hilt, careful not to touch the blade.

He knew.

"Isadora…I will protect you from her. You will be safe," Jaffar said, pausing between words.

My jaw dropped.

Maybe it was from hearing the mysterious assassin actually _speak_ to someone other than Nino, or maybe it was from his arbitrary offering of help. Or maybe it was from hearing the words: 'You will be safe' coming from someone other than myself.

Because at the moment…safe was the last thing I felt.

* * *

Hey, Wii Master! I hope that doesn't count as a cliff hanger because I don't really think so…but see, I tried to make you happy! Anyway…so Isadora's got Jaffar and Nino (my favorites) on her side! This is good…right? We'll see! Anyway, next chapter…is still in deliberation! Hee. You will get to find out what the deal is between Legault and Katida…were they lovers or is Katida trying to mess around? Also, Jaffar has a lot to spill about Tamesis, surviving her attack and all. Reviews make me really happy! (So go make me happy!) 


	7. Desperation

Chapter seven! Wow, seven chapter already! Hee, anyway, last chapter you guys found out that Legault and Katida were once lovers (I wonder how Isadora would respond to that), though, I bet you all knew that already (or thought so). And then aspects of Tamesis were revealed through Renault. Ironically, Isadora asks Renault if there were any chances of LegaultxTamesis (Who knows? Maybe?) when instead she should be concerned with LegaultxKatida… Hee, so that brings you guys up to date! RRE (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)!

Previous Chapter (Legault):

"_Yes…I will be. Thanks to you. You know, Legault, this brings back memories," Katida whispered into the crook of my neck._

_The exact place where Isadora used to murmur… But it wasn't Isadora I was concentrating on at the moment._

"_Like…?"_

"_Like before, when we were lovers."_

Previous Chapter (Isadora):

"_Isadora…I will…I will protect you from her. You will be safe now," Jaffar said._

_My jaw dropped._

_Maybe it was from hearing the mysterious assassin actually speak to someone other than Nino, or maybe it was from his arbitrary offering of help. Or maybe it was from hearing the words: 'You will be safe' coming from someone other than myself._

* * *

Desperation

I nearly choked on my next words.

"K-Katida, that was a long—"

"I know, I know. But can't I reminisce about it? Oh, I forgot, you love that wench, _Isadora_," Katida growled. I felt her start to tremble again with tears. _No…not more tears…anything but that!_

They came anyway.

"Y-You n-never truly l-l-loved me d-did you? Even though y-you told m-me you did! T-Tell me the t-truth, L-Legault, did you l-love me? Do you s-still l-love me?" Katida said, her tears breaking her speech.

_Did I love you? Do I still love you?_

_Uh…how about you cry some more and make me feel bad that way?_

"Answer me."

_Didn't think so._

I made the mistake of looking into those emerald eyes so immersed with confusion—confusion that I caused in some way or another.

"Katida…"

"Legault…," she said, her voice holding a warning.

_If I don't say anything…she'll kill me. If I do answer her, and she doesn't like the answer, she'll kill me. If I answer her, but tell her a bunch of lies, and she finds out, she'll kill me._

_I really wish she'd just start crying again._

"You know the answer…," I started to say. _Do _I_ even know the answer? …Do I _want_ to know the answer?_

Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not answer me then, Legault. I will take your dithering as your answer. I understand where we stand now," Katida said, trying to sound indifferent. "You don't have to clarify anything." She drew away from me, crossing her arms in puerile defiance. Her mouth shaped into an alluring pout.

_Stop. Staring. At. Her. Mouth. Now._

"Katida…don't be like this," I half-pleaded, half-demanded. _What does she want from me? A confession of my sins…? She'll be there for quite a while then._

"Be like what?" she huffed.

"Like this. Like a child." Anger blazed in her eyes as her piercing gaze burned mine to cinders. _Isn't she done with the anger phase?_

"Don't you _dare _call me a child, Legault, when you're the one who left without a care for anyone but yourself."

At this point, I was glad she was no longer in my embrace.

"Left without a care…? Are you serious?" I fed off her fury as it festered in what soul of mine remained.

"I asked you to come with me, Katida! I asked you to leave with me and live another life, one that wasn't so twisted and wrong! And what did you say? You told me that you couldn't, that you didn't want to leave with me." She made a motion to cut me off, but I spoke up instead.

"You told me that you had to stay with _Tamesis_. How you couldn't possibly leave when you owed her so much. What about what you owed me? What about what we talked about? Did that mean nothing to you? Did _I_ mean nothing to you? Tell me that, Katida!" I yelled.

The tears that I saw in her eyes almost made me want to sweep her into my arms again. But then I rose and paced, trying to cool down. It wasn't like me to burst like that.

But then again, it wasn't like me to love two women at once.

She rose as well, her tone timid when she spoke, "She did so much for me, Legault. You know that. When I was little, my father was abusive and hurt my mother day after day. She…she took it too. She cried, tears streaming down her face always, but she'd always take care to make sure I didn't see. But…I was a stealthy child then, and I saw. Saw everything and remembered everything. Memorized everything so that when I was old enough, I could punish him…punish him so Mother wouldn't suffer anymore." Katida angrily swiped at a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. Her hands tightened into fists as she continued.

"And so I did. I punished him. Made him suffer, cry out for mercy, and confess his wrongdoings. Only then did I kill him. I was no torturer. I put him out of his misery. My mother, however, didn't take his death as kindly as I had thought. She threw me out of our house, marking me as a 'wicked child.' Villagers wouldn't even take me in. Everyone was scared that I would turn on them, killing them as I did my father."

Her eyes were held downcast now, her arms cradling her body.

"But then Tamesis found me in the forest. I was so close to death. I hadn't eaten for many cycles and sleep was a luxury I could not afford. There were so many dangers to hide from…almost too many to handle. If she hadn't found me, and taken me in, I'd surely be dead. I owe her my life, Legault," she whispered. "You owe her for finding me."

_I owe her nothing!_

Silence settled upon us uneasily and heavily, dulling both my senses and wit.

"…So you lied to me," I said quietly. I fought the urge to just leave her there, as a mess, dying slowly.

"Yes…I did. I had to. You wouldn't have trusted me if I told you otherwise!" Katida stopped, realizing she had slipped.

My fists tightened.

"She told you to deceive me…and you complied," I said slowly, not wanting to believe what I had heard. Tamesis' demands I could understand, she was notorious for backstabbing, but Katida…?

How dare she.

"Legault, I—"

"Here is my answer to your previous question: You mean nothing to me now," I hissed. "We are even."

"You d-don't truly m-mean that…do you? Legault, you must know that I loved you! I still love you!" she cried. "Tamesis made me lie to you! I would never otherwise! You must believe me!"

I swore I thought I saw desperation hidden in her eyes.

_What does she want? Desperation is something Katida, the Black Cat, does not feel. What is she hiding? Could her desperation be linked to my summoning? But what does she need me for? There can't be anything I can do for them any longer. They've survived for so long without me…unless…Tamesis is being threatened and needs my help._

_But, for once, it seems as if Katida needs my help._

"Love me? _Love_ me? You hardly know what love is if you loved me. And you must know less than I thought if you still love me now."

Katida marched up to me, her stance defiant.

"Then call me an ignorant fool for I still love you, Legault. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I know you still love me too," Katida said, her eyes level with my own.

"…Then we are both fools," I whispered sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I will…be safe?" I repeated. Getting over the initial shock of hearing Jaffar speak, I felt like talking to the mysterious man for hours. _From what Renault said, Tamesis is something of a legend among assassins. If Jaffar lived…he could tell me so much than I thought to ever know. And I must know._

All the enigma did was nod. Oddly, that was enough for me.

"…Can you help me then? I have so many questions to ask—" Jaffar was beside me in seconds and had the blade safely secured in my satchel that was tied to my waist. Seconds later, he was in front of me once again.

He was fast—faster than Legault.

"Whoa…that was…swift…," I said. Jaffar met my gaze. His eyes were somewhat unnerving.

"I am not nearly as fast as Tamesis is," he muttered. Hearing that didn't exactly lift my spirits.

"She is that skilled, Jaffar? Then how did you—I mean, not that I'm upset you're alive, but how did you manage to survive? If she is as ruthless as Renault made her to be, then I cannot believe that she'd let you live," I said. Jaffar's face remained emotionless.

"…A deal was made for my life. If she let me live, she would get an ancient spell in return. The parchment held enchantment, I remember, strong and deadly," he said. "It was a curse." My breath caught in my throat.

"A curse. You don't mean—" _He couldn't mean this curse. My curse._

"Yes…the curse you are afflicted with."

"Well…I cannot be too surprised with that," I paused, and then continued, "Though, why did she want a spell if it was already cast onto the blade? It does not seem like a new spell, it seems quite old."

"It is… The blade has been around…for many years. Though one family has laid claim—" For some reason, Jaffar chose to stop. I knew someone was behind me.

"Isadora?" It was Harken.

I turned around tentatively, remembering what had happened the last time we had spoke. I knew that Jaffar had left; only, I wish that he had stayed. _Who knew I'd ever take the company of an infamous assassin over Harken? Then again, who knew that I'd fall in love with a thief?_

"Harken, I am sorry if I sound rude, but I was in the middle of talking. I must go find—"

"No. We have to talk." _He sounds desperate. Why?_

"I know, but not now." I tried to move past him, but he stepped in front of my path. I felt my anger flare suddenly.

"What are you doing?" My voice was icier than I've ever heard it, and Harken flinched slightly. Not icy enough for him to move out of the way though.

"Have I done something to anger you, Isadora?" he asked. My heart said no, but my mind was screaming yes. _He's blocking your way, Isadora! He's trying to control you. He wants you to do what he wants. Remember what happened the last time you did as he asked? He left and never came back. So he's here now, so what? Your lover is out somewhere with this woman, Tamesis, and you know he doesn't want you meeting up with him ever again. Harken wants to destroy your relationship with Legault. He wants to take you back… Don't let him!_

"Anger me? Yes, why yes you have," I said. A smile cracked onto my lips as I drew the dagger from my satchel. _I shouldn't be wielding this blade… Yet, he deserves being cursed, cursed and dying…like I am. He deserves to suffer, suffering like I am. What he did to me isn't fair! He should pay for it!_

My mind agreed readily. My fingers agreed lustfully.

"Isadora…where did…where did you get that dagger from? Isadora, put it down. Did you hear me? Put it down," he ordered. _See? He's commanding you. Do you see? Again, he's trying to control you. Are you going to do as he asks? Are you going to be hurt again? Aren't you going to learn from your mistakes? Don't listen to him, Isadora! Do what you want, for a change. Who cares what Harken wants? I know you want to coil your fingers around the hilt and spread the venom…use Guthrie's Gift!_

My arm was raised high, to strike at him, to make him suffer—but I stopped myself. _Who is Guthrie? How do I know him? What's going on?_ The sane part of me told me something was very, very wrong. _How can I have knowledge of someone I know I've never heard of?_

"What has gotten into you, Isadora? Have I wronged you so deeply that you must raise a weapon against me?" he cried. My head whirled. _What is wrong with me!?_

"You…I cried…so many…days…never came back…loved you…not…anymore…I love…not…," I choked.

"Isadora? Is that you? Harken? Put down your sword, Isadora! Do you hear me?" Marcus yelled. _…Marcus?_

My broken voice faded down to a whisper at the sound of Marcus' words. The flame that ignited in me before seemed to lose some of its bombastic nature, smoldering still, but a candle at best. My head and heart seemed to be in accord for both were advising me to lower the blade. Marcus alleviated the headache I was previously experiencing…and all murderous thoughts towards Harken.

"Isadora, what possessed you to hold a weapon against a comrade? And against a fellow knight of the same realm! Preposterous! I cannot believe what I just witnessed!" Marcus bellowed. "Give me that—"

"No," Harken said, stopping Marcus from reaching towards the blade. "Let her keep it. Legault has left and it was his. We should allow her this one memento to remind her of him."

I regained control over my arm, and sheathed the tainted blade inside. My fingers were trembling and I felt as if part of me had left. Something was wrong with me, but I couldn't figure out what. …Part of me didn't want to know what was wrong. _I should thank Harken for stopping Marcus, but I cannot. I am too ashamed._ I nodded to him instead. He understood in that way he used to. _So maybe he still understands me…?_

"Hmmph, fine. Isadora, I would like to know what business you had—"

"It was just an argument. It was nothing to be alarmed over, Sir Marcus. We are fine now," he said. I was grateful for the way he handled the situation. He made it seem as if nothing was wrong when _everything_ was wrong. Harken smiled at me, and I returned a small one back. _Just like old times…_

"Well, uh, good. I hope I don't see anything like that again. For two knights, you quarrel like an old married coup—uh, not that you are! I mean, uh, it's not like you're going to or…I mean, Harken didn't say he was…" Harken laughed, and I felt my smile widen.

"Harken has already asked for my hand, Sir Marcus. You did not ruin any surprises as far as I'm concerned," I said, grinning. Marcus nodded and pretended not to be stressed by his almost-blunder.

"Of course, I wasn't aware that he had asked. So, when's the date? Have you planned anything yet? As for food, I know an inns woman who—" It was Harken's turn to become flustered.

"Sir Marcus, your help would be very accommodating…in the future, perhaps… Or maybe not, it all depends… On whether… I mean… Uh," Harken said awkwardly. I laughed softly to myself.

"I have yet to answer, Sir Marcus," I said.

"What? Why haven't you answered the boy yet? Elimine knows he's been waiting!" Marcus said rather loudly. Harken's face rouged a few more shades. He conveniently found a bird singing on a branch more interesting. I laughed again.

"Really?" I said, faking surprise. "I didn't know that!" Harken looked like he wanted to disappear. I found his discomfort…comforting, almost endearing.

"Well, he has, Isadora, so put the boy out of his misery already! Tell him what he wants to hear!" I laughed a little louder and walked closer to Harken who still found the blue bird to be the most interesting thing on the planet. Its song sounded familiar, however, soft and melancholy…

"Would you like to know my answer, dear knight?" I asked lightly. He didn't look at me right away, his cheeks still pink.

"Yes…I mean, only if you would like to… I do not want you to just answer because…well, I mean, Sir Marcus may have been a little misleading…"

"I have thought about my answer already. However, if Sir Marcus was wrong…then does that mean you do not want to hear my answer?" I asked, enjoying the kind of power I had over him. _Legault would never be this easy to manipulate. Legault has never been this easy to manipulate. He wouldn't let me pull his strings._

"No! I mean…! Uh, not that I'm eager…I mean, I am eager! I would like to know. But…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes finally met mine.

_What is in those eyes of his? Those eyes I've searched for so long. What is hidden beneath those depths? What am I trying to find in him that wasn't there before?_

"You talk too much," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace. His body felt good against mine since I had nothing but a thin slip as clothing. Years of training and doing his duty had done him good. He felt surprised, but held me close. I leaned in, positioning my lips at his ear, whispering the words he needed to hear….

* * *

And so we end! Hee! Okay, so maybe it's a bit of a cliffhanger…hee! I can't help myself! The story writes itself! Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter and review it, too! Next chapter will probably focus on Legault and Katida more…though; I dare not leave Isadora alone with Harken…hee. And, ooh! Tell me what you think Isadora said to Harken! Did she say yes or no or something completely different… Let me know what you're thinking! 


	8. Interference

Chapter eight! Wow. I haven't updated in SO LONG. My apologies, my faithful readers! I promise not to be so absent for so long again! Anyway, I hope you guys haven't forgotten the last chapter…and if you did, here's a quick rundown: Legault loves Isadora who loves him back, but she's occupied with a lovesick Harken who's just asked her to marry him. Oh, and Legault can't decide whether he loves Isadora and only Isadora—especially since Katida is practically throwing herself at him. Ah, got to love drama, right? Anyway, enjoy!

Previous Chapter (Legault):

_"Love me? Love me? You hardly know what love is if you loved me. And you must know less than I thought if you still love me now."_

_Katida marched up to me, her stance defiant._

_"Then call me an ignorant fool for I still love you, Legault. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I know you still love me too," Katida said, her eyes level with my own._

_"…Then we are both fools," I whispered sadly._

Previous Chapter (Isadora):

"_No! I mean…! Uh, not that I'm eager…I mean, I am eager! I would like to know. But…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes finally met mine._

_What is in those eyes of his? Those eyes I've searched for… What is hidden beneath those depths? What am I trying to find in him that wasn't there before?_

"_You talk too much," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace. His body felt good against mine since I had nothing but a thin slip as clothing. Years of training and doing his duty had done him good. He felt surprised, but held me close. I leaned in, positioning my lips at his ear, whispering the words he needed to hear…

* * *

_

Interference

I disliked the silence that enveloped us. It was too heavy, too suffocating…too intimate. And intimacy with anyone I do not love should be avoided.

_So does Katida count…?_

"We should go," I said brusquely. If she noticed the change in my voice, she said nothing about it. Nor did she erase the look of triumph across her face. She nodded and took the lead, until she stopped. Her fingers were moving as if she was counting. I turned to see what she was staring at and found the two corpses of our bloody encounter.

_Wait…two?!_

I did another scan, but he wasn't there. I ran up to check the bodies.

"One…two…. Bloody hell," I muttered. He wasn't there. He wasn't dead. He wasn't rotting in the eternally burning pits.

He was alive.

"By St. Elimine, he's not dead?!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, least of all _her_. She was quiet, her eyes searching all around her, looking for tracks or some sort of inclination that he was around. She closed her eyes.

He was gone.

"He must have left while we were…um, arguing," she said. _Oh sure, call lunging at me with sharp claws with the intention of dismembering me 'arguing.'_

"I'm surprised the rat had enough skill for that, or enough blood," I replied. "I thought you killed him."

"…I guess not," she murmured. "Come, let's go as you said. If he's around here and I just can't find him, he's most probably with reinforcements. We'll let him live for now. Next time…no mercy, he's dead." _So this time you showed mercy?_ I followed her in silence.

Since I had no clue as to where we were, I couldn't decide whether Tamesis moved or not. Sure, I knew where it was before, but there were so many ways to get there…

…If you knew where to look—which most didn't.

My thoughts, no matter how I tried, tended to drift back to Isadora and what she was doing. Or rather how she was doing. That last time I saw her, even though her blade was steady, I could tell how she was breaking inside. How I had destroyed everything I helped build. I knew the damage I caused and how hard she fought to keep me from knowing. But I knew, just like I always knew.

"_Legault, what will you do after…after all of this?" she asked. Her voice was dreamily quiet and she looked so rested, leaning against me. The moon shone readily._

"_What will I do? Well, I plan to sweep you off your feet and take you as my wife to a place where we'll be happy forever," I said, only half jesting. She smiled._

"_Sounds lovely," she murmured. I felt my heart quicken. Was that a yes? Would she marry me? "But be serious, Legault, what will you do?"_

_Guess not._

"_I don't know what I will do. I love you, and I would like to stay with you, but becoming a knight doesn't sound like my cup of tea," I said._

"_Well, how about becoming a spy for Pherae? That way, we'd be able to see each other…"_

"_Not really," I said, cutting her off. "Spies are sent off all over the globe—I doubt we'd see much of each other. And besides, no offense to Matthew, but do we want to follow his same path? Spy-work is dangerous work. I could get killed." There are a number of people who'd want me killed in fact…more so now than ever._

"_I see…but, will you go back to the Black Fang? Or what remains of it?" I was waiting for that question because I knew it was coming. I knew I'd have to answer her._

"_I might…yes," I said. I knew I had ruined the night._

"_Do you expect me to follow you there?" I was taken aback. That was something I did not warrant being asked._

_But…do I?_

"_I…I do not. I do not think you'd fit in with the Black Fang. In fact, I would rather you didn't." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. She pulled away from me, her look quizzical._

"_I meant to say that I don't want you to fit in with the Black Fang. You are who you are for a reason. I am who I am for a reason too. But, let's not talk about what the future might hold. Let's just take a step back from it all and enjoy the time we have now," I said, trying to save the night._

"_You make it sound as if our time is limited. It's not like Harken is com—" She stopped mid-sentence. "Legault, I didn't mean—"_

"_You still love him," I said flatly. Part of me couldn't believe it and the other part of me knew it all along and just tried to ignore it._

_This is what ignoring something gets you._

"_No, no I don't! I don't love him anymore," she said, clasping my hand in her own. "Not anymore. I did…but you know that."_

_Yep, I know. I know that you love me, I know that you love him still, and I know that you'll try to fool yourself forever…just as I will._

_I know._

"_Legault, you believe me, right?" I looked at her, gazed into her eyes, and said, "Yep, I believe you. Don't worry, I know."_

"Legault…Legault!" Katida said. I tried to look alert and stern. That all melted when I saw her face.

Damn her.

"Huh? What?"

"You daydream a lot. What were you dreaming about this time?" she asked, almost sounding interested. I fought back the smirk threatening to appear. _Wouldn't she like to know? Especially after she just confessed to me that she'd like to kill her._

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound cold. "Is there a reason you needed me?"

"No, apparently not," she replied. _What does she mean by 'apparently not'?_

She turned abruptly, starting off at a faster past than at what we were previously going at. _I guess her injury isn't too much of a bother_. It wasn't too long before she spoke again.

"Come on! Just tell me what you were think—"

"Leave me alone," I snapped, not caring about how I treated her. _This is wrong, very, very wrong. I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. I love Isadora now, I can't love two women. I have to choose_. Katida pouted, looking genuinely hurt. _Damn that depression stage of the curse. Damn the curse in general_. Before the silence could turn awkward, Katida mischievously wrinkled her nose and pursed her delicate lips.

"You were thinking of a certain someone, weren't you?" she asked. I sighed.

"Are we lost? Where are we going? It's getting late." As soon as the words were out, I realized them to be true. The sky had darkened considerably and the shadows surrounding us had lengthened—an assassin's favorite conditions. _Something is going to happen. We shouldn't stay here_.

"We're stopping here," she said faintly. _Just my luck_.

"Why here? I don't think we should," I said. She merely shook her head dazedly and swayed precariously.

"Katida? Are you—" I slid under her and caught her as she dropped limply in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pallid and clammy. I tried rocking her to see if she'd wake, but she was out cold. My escape was suddenly illuminated, shining, regardless of the cruelty of it. Katida was asleep. No one else was here tying me to this forest. I could leave.

_I can leave_.

As I wrapped the assassin in my cloak, I made the mistake of gazing upon her face. The sweet face that used to wake up next to me every morning…. The sweet face that used to send pleasant shivers down my spine. The sweet face I used to kiss and whisper words of love to.

_That_ sweet face.

Her shortened hair was sprawled around her head like a dark halo, a few strands rising and falling with each breath. I knelt beside her, brushing away the hair from her face. Life seemed so peaceful at that moment. The full moon's incandescence swathed itself like a veil, draping the trees with a soft glow, dispelling shadows where they lurked. The sky was clear save a few celestial jewels that sparkled dazzlingly against the black velvety night.

"Years away from you didn't change how I feel about you," I said out loud, even though I had the moon as my only witness.

"It seems like I can't leave you this time. Odd, isn't it? It being harder to leave you the second time rather than the first…." I stood up from where I crouched and glanced up at the moon, wondering why She was laughing at me. I thought Katida and I would be together forever, as pathetic as that sounds. Together for as long as our line of work would allow. That's why I asked her to leave with me, so that maybe our lives would be longer than what was anticipated. But she refused. But I left anyway, thinking that no one would ever replace her in my heart.

And no one—

"Katida, what happened to you, dear?" The voice was gentle and caring, almost loving. I knew who it was instantly. _I meet the demon at last_. I felt my blood burn as it coursed through my body, reminding me of the searing pain I wanted so badly to inflict upon her. My fingers curled into fists, my nails biting into my palm.

"Legault? Is that truly you? Why, it's been so long! Turn around so that I may see your face again. I fear I may have forgotten. Time cruelly erases memories held dear," she said. I gritted my teeth.

"You know of nothing _but_ cruelty, so I will take your word for it. Albeit Time pales in comparison to you," I growled, my back still to her.

"Legault! How harsh you are! You should be nicer to your Angel," she chastised, amusement ringing with each of her words. _My Angel_. The nickname I used for a little girl from my childhood. _This is not the little girl I would like to remember_. I whipped around, adrenaline rushing to my head.

"Maybe Time _is_ crueler than you for it was Time that made you less concerned with preserving life than taking it away," I hissed. There. I had turned around. Once again she got what she wanted even though I tried everything to defy her.

Her face hadn't changed. Time hadn't changed anything about her. Her porcelain features were as angelic as before, from her delicate nose to the rosy apples of her cheeks. Her eyes…still like burning orbs of sunlight. Her hair like softly spun gold falling just above her shoulders. _Now I know why Katida cut her hair short_. She was still beautiful, an Angel among mortals.

"Ah, you haven't changed. That wound has healed nicely. The scar is shaped like a crescent moon almost! How ironic when your eyes remind me so much of the moon herself," she crooned. Her creamy lips widened into a provocative smile as she waited for my reply.

She was baiting me. Daring me to say something outrageous and play the part of the fool, goading me so that once again she would be ever superior. I relaxed the muscles in my face and unclenched my fists. I mirrored her demeanor easily. Her smile thinned.

"You know what's really ironic? It's ironic how the most repugnant of souls transcend to this world under the disguise of beauty," I said coolly, smiling slightly. Her grin disappeared.

"You know," she said, stepping closer. "I may even consider that a compliment." I bowed my head slightly in accordance.

"That you may," I responded.

"You've always taken death so heavily." The halo-wearing demon waved her hand to emphasize how blasé death is. "It's a natural part of life, Legault. Everyone dies, even I…someday."

_How about today?_

"Death is natural when the person has lived a long, happy life. It's not natural when it follows the end of your blade," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Or perhaps, it _is_ natural. Perhaps those people were fated to meet his or her doom on the tip of my blade. Perhaps it's all part of Elimine's grand design. I'm an Angel, after all. I know what I'm talking about." Her smiled returned triumphantly.

"You're an angel of _death_," I muttered mainly to myself. Yet it was loud enough for an assassin's ears and she laughed; the sound fell flat at my ears.

"I like that! I think I will go on with that title. Tamesis, the Angel of Death. It has a nice sound to it, doesn't it?"

"You cannot go by that name. Someone else has laid claim to it before you." Immediately, I regretted my words. She smirked as if something I said was funny.

"A dead man has no need for a name." She laughed. I tensed, my mind's eye imagining Nino drowning in her tears after the loss of her love. _I won't let that happen. Nino will live a happy life. One of us has to_.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. She cocked her head as if thinking about it.

"Hm, perhaps. His name is Jaffar, is it not? He is skilled…very much so, in fact. I hear he has taken a liking to a paltry mage named Nino. You know this girl, don't you? She's that morph's daughter…Sonia, right? I wonder how Nergal got his hands on little Nino. She reminds me of a certain family of magic wielders…General Juge, I believe. He and his family were murdered thirteen years ago. Nino is about thirteen, is she not?" She paused, looking me straight in the eye.

"I hear that the Black Fang has disbanded due to the work of three lords from Lycia…Hector of Ostia, Eliwood of Pherae, and Lyndis of Caelin. I cannot believe that you'd actually side with the murderers of your own home!" she said with mock surprise. _How about siding with the murderers of your own parents? Is that bad too?_

"Well, there's no need to mourn the loss of the Black Fang," she said. She came closer and took my hands in her own. I fought every instinct that told me to rip my hands from her grasp and wrap them around her neck—even though even reason called for the same action.

"Why not?" I asked callously.

"You have a new home now," she insisted. I looked into her eyes and for a moment, I almost believed her.

"Really? Because somehow I highly doubt that," I retorted. She merely smiled and motioned with her hand to a fortress that was outlined by the caul of moonlight. _A hell ruled by an Angel._ When I turned, her hands left my own to the back of my neck. I felt her fingers press down at the base. I blacked out. Her words, however, were clear enough to cut through my haze.

"Welcome home, Brother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raine, may I speak with you?" I asked. The young girl didn't look up from the volume in her hands, but stepped into her tent.

"Raine? I need—"

"I know. Just come inside, will you?" she said curtly. I was surprised by her brusque tone. She had never spoken so sharply towards me before. I walked inside to be greeted by the mellow light of a single candle on the wooden table. She lit two more, but even that didn't shed any more light than the first. I waited for her to speak.

"You're leaving." It was plain and simple, and the truth, but it shocked me nonetheless. I tried to maintain my composure and spoke deliberately.

"It is a thought, yes," I said. "This would be wrong?" Raine still hadn't looked me in the eye, like she was almost afraid to. I could tell by how she clenched her jaw that something was not right.

"What are you thinking right now, Isadora?" she asked quietly. Her hand closed the volume quickly, the force from it almost blowing out a candle.

"I am thinking that you are not telling me something," I said, equally as quietly. "Something that is important." She brushed off imaginary lint from her clothes that were tattered with battles long past. She finally looked up at me with eyes of one who had seen the world and back again. I took a step back.

"I never took you for one susceptible to impetuosity," she said slowly, still looking at me directly in the eye. Her gold eyes glittered in the candlelight. They looked unnatural. "I thought you had more sense than that. I thought you had a sense of loyalty and duty. I thought you were a great knight—a role model for young girls. Yet you are running away like a lovesick child." Her words stung, which was probably their purpose. I tried to stand up straighter. _She just doesn't understand. I have to leave. She doesn't know how it feels. Why doesn't she understand how I feel?!_ I felt myself grow angry.

"You don't understand," I started. Raine crashed her fists onto the table, causing the candles to flicker. One burned out.

"Then make me understand," she said, her voice still steady. "Make me understand how running away from your duty is right. Tell me, Isadora!" My anger rose. I wanted to throw myself at her. _Why is she doing this to me? Why can't she understand?_

"I don't have to answer to you," I said coldly. "I am my own person and I will take care of myself. I know what is right even if you do not." She laughed. Another candle blew out. She walked around from the opposite side of the table and faced me. I am not tall, but I was still a head taller. Her eyes flicked to my hand and I involuntarily pulled it behind me. She balled her hands into fists. I braced myself.

"If you will not answer to me, answer to Renault. You are your own person, and I know that. I do hope you are taken care of—wherever you end up. And I do hope, and I will pray, that you know what is right," she whispered. With a sharp turn of her heel, she exited the tent, the flap falling behind her.

I stood there, speechless, staring at where Raine was last. _What just happened?_ I stopped holding my breath—when I realized I was holding it. My eyes glanced to the tome Raine had in her grasp. I walked over to it and opened the cover. It was a journal of the war. I paged through it for the most recent entry and read it.

…_I am worried for Isadora. The war has been taxing, yet it brought her a lover and a friend. One of which has left. I know why he left and I know that Isadora knows nothing. I told Renault not to speak of any of it to her. He has kept his promise yet I fear that she will be rash in her decisions. I cannot let her go. It is too dangerous for both her and Legault. I wonder what has befallen him…. He can handle himself that much I know. Somehow, I must keep Isadora from leaving like I know she will attempt. If not, the blood of three will stain my hands. I hope she knows that she is in danger if she leaves. It is not her time to leave…yet._

The last candle burned a little brighter.

"I will go find Renault," I said softly. "He will know what to do." I ambled out of the tent, looking towards the forests again. Running into them desperately, I didn't realize the danger until it was too late.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice calm. Hearing myself speak normally, as I did as true Pheraen knight, felt odd. Could it have been because 'calm' was the last emotion I've felt for awhile?

"I just want to talk, Isadora of Pherae," he said. He was close. I could feel warmth radiating from his body. The steel tip embedded itself a little deeper into my back. I fought not to wince. Showing weakness would mean death.

"And the nature of our conversation would be?" I asked, willing myself to think clearly.

"Your lover," he stated simply. _Stay calm and breathe. Don't react._

"And who are you that knows so much of my supposed lover?" I asked firmly as I could manage. He snickered softly, his breath near my ear.

"Alaric."

* * *

So how was that? Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and very much appreciated! And Wii Master, thanks for the wake-up call. I hadn't realized that I let so much time pass between posting! Hopefully you luved this chapter! XD (And by the way, my promises are never meant to be broken!) 


	9. Fate

Chapter nine! So I was a bit quicker this time, right? Anyway, let me know about this chapter! Isadora's part is a mite longer since some were mentioning how the spotlight seems to shine brighter on Legault. But please, read and review! And more importantly, enjoy!

Previous Chapter (Legault):

"_You have a new home now," she insisted. I looked into her eyes and for a moment, I almost believed her._

"_Really? Because somehow I highly doubt that," I retorted. She merely smiled and motioned with her hand to a fortress that was outlined by the caul of moonlight. A hell ruled by an Angel. When I turned, her hands left my own to the back of my neck. I felt her fingers press down at the base. I blacked out. Her words, however, were clear enough to cut through my haze._

"_Welcome home, Brother."_

Previous Chapter (Isadora):

"_I just want to talk, Isadora of Pherae," he said. He was close. I could feel warmth radiating from his body. The steel tip embedded itself a little deeper into my back. I fought not to wince. Showing weakness would mean death._

"_And the nature of our conversation would be?" I asked, willing myself to think clearly._

"_Your lover," he stated simply. Stay calm and breathe. Don't react._

"_And who are you that knows so much of my supposed lover?" I asked firmly as I could manage. He snickered softly, his breath near my ear._

"_Alaric."_

* * *

Fate

I pulled back my hanging head with a groan. _I really have to learn how to do that blacking-out thing._ I noticed that my eyes were blindfolded, hands tied behind my back, ankles bound together.

"Ah, Legault, you are awake," Tamesis said. "Now we can begin your trial." _My trial?_

"If any of the Shadow members feel that Legault, youngest of the Nyx family, is innocent of all charges, speak now." I laughed. _Good thing I wasn't gagged otherwise I wouldn't be able to make a sarcastic comment_.

"I love how a group of assassins are sentencing me on charges I'm no doubt blameless of," I said. A murmur swept through the crowd. Someone stepped forward. The person's footsteps were light and graceful.

"Katida, dear, you're back!" Tamesis cried. "You're just in time, too. Legault is being dealt with now." I shook my head. _If it weren't for Katida, none of this would have happened. I should have left. What the hell was I thinking when I turned back?_

"Great, now it's really a party," I said sarcastically. "Can I at least be informed as to what charges I'm guilty of? I think I should know that much before I burn."

Tamesis said 'no' the same time Katida said 'yes.' It was silent and I knew something was going on for two reasons: one, no one disagrees with sister dearest unless you want to die, and two, Katida had never disagreed with Tamesis—until now. _Damn this blindfold_.

"It seems that you will be informed after all, Brother," Tamesis said, her voice sounded strangely restrained. "The charges are simple: you are accused of being a traitor and murderer." I laughed; I couldn't help myself. The situation was just too funny.

"Me, a traitor and a murderer?" I asked with mock-surprise. "_Really_? I never thought being a trained spy and assassin would make me a traitor _and_ a murderer! I really must rethink my occupational choices."

"Tamesis…," Katida started, her voice almost held a warning.

"What is it, Katida?" she snapped. "Is Legault not a murderer?" I was surprised at how easily she lost her temper. That was something that occurred not very often…or at all.

"No, he is not," she said, "yet. I still have time." _She still has time? She's defending me? Against Tamesis of whom she kisses the ground she walks upon?_

Now I'm curious.

"Have time for what?" I asked.

"Silence, Legault," Tamesis said, her voice back under control. "Due to a vote, your charge of murder is being dropped. But heed me, Legault; your lack of sense may reinstate your death sentence."

If it wasn't for the blindfold, she would have seen me roll my eyes.

"Spare me," I said. "But I am curious, for whose death was this charge warranted for?"

Silence.

"Wouldn't you rather know of reasons for your present charge?" Tamesis replied.

"True, yet I am curious. I've killed many before now I will surely kill more even if the sentence is delivered," I said dryly.

"No more talk of your dismissed charge. It is irrelevant," she said. "As for your charge of treason, it is irrevocable. And before you ask why, I will tell you." I almost felt her eyes bearing holes in my blindfold. "You defied the orders of your Shadow Queen, organized an unsuccessful rebellion against Shadow, fled from your punishment, endangered your comrades, and stole an ancient artifact of the Nyx family. Can you refute these facts?"

"No," I said, quiet for a moment. "But I can try."

"Legault," Tamesis growled.

I smiled. _If she wants to play this game, I will. I am her brother after all. I know all her tricks._

"First of all, Miss Shadow Queen, you ordered me to kill—"

"Quiet, Legault!" she hissed.

I smirked.

"What is the matter, Sister?" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You will not speak anymore," she said. "The sentence of Legault Nyx—"

"Wait, I want to hear what he's got to say!"

More murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah, let's hear him!" one shouted.

"What are you trying to hide?" another yelled.

"You will all be silent or become dirt beneath my feet," Tamesis said, raising her voice just loud enough to be heard. Her threat was clear and the crowd quieted. "I hide nothing. Only cowards hide."

"I know you're looking at me, Sis, but I don't really care. Everyone here knows you've got more secrets than father and mother combined," I said.

"Don't you dare speak of them, Legault," Tamesis sneered.

"In fact, you've probably more secrets than the entire Nyx family tree," I continued.

"Legault, I am warning you," Tamesis said.

"I don't know why you're so touchy," I said. I paused for effect. "Oh, that's right. I see it now. You're all testy because you _murdered_ them."

That did it. In a matter of seconds, I was on my back, several feet from where I was initially. My jaw stung from her blow. Despite the blood coming from my nose and mouth, I laughed.

"Don't deny that their blood doesn't stain your hands," I said, laughing. "It's not as if Daray and Melinda Nyx died of _natural _causes." I felt her grab my shirt and pull me up, her face was close to mine because I could feel her breath in my face.

"You will live to regret those words, Brother," she snarled.

"If you don't mind then, I'd rather die," I said, knowing full well that she wouldn't comply. You couldn't torture someone who's dead, and torture was her specialty.

If only she would though…kill me. Isadora would finally be safe. _Isadora._ I felt as if invisible hands had taken each side of my heart and tore it whenever thoughts strayed to her. _How did I ever let myself get this way? What convinced me that falling in love with her was a good thing? How did this happen?_

"Oh, you won't die," Tamesis whispered. "No, father and mother got to die, but not you. I have plans for you, Brother, maliciously beautiful plans. I simply cannot wait." She dropped me and I fell to the floor with a thud. Ouch.

"It has been decided. Legault Nyx will be bound to Shadow for ten years. If he survives," she said with skepticism, "he is free to go. He'll have immunity from Shadow, as will his family, forever. Case adjourned." I heard people move about, getting to work. I still didn't understand what was going on. _Ten years? She can't be serious. This must be a trick._

"Oh, I almost forgot about you," Tamesis said. She prodded me with a booted foot and started untying my ankles. "I'm releasing you now that your sentence is finalized. I know you won't run because you won't risk me personally ending the life of your dearest Isadora. And you know I would, Legault. I'd take joy in killing her, so don't try me."

Now that my hands were free, I untied the gag and took a deep breath.

"You know me too well, Sister," I said, startled by the innocence that flickered in her eyes.

She laughed. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said, smiling.

I closed my eyes. "Maybe," I murmured. "So is that it? I'm your slave for ten years?" I sat up, uncertainty clouding my thoughts. _For ten years…I cannot see Isadora. For ten years…she will be safe._

"You're not my slave, Legault. You're my brother. Regardless of your mindless and puerile actions, you're family. And currently, our family needs to bond together," she added. Tamesis got up and started walking towards a staircase. I took this as my cue and followed her, aware of Katida's gaze on my back.

"Explain," I said.

She sighed and clutched the rusted railing. "You remember how I came to power here, right?"

"You killed our parents and asserted your authority once I was out of the picture," I said. "Even though I was never in the picture. I never wanted to inherit Shadow." _Not that it mattered. You enjoyed killing our parents._

"I had to make sure, Legault, I didn't need you coming out of nowhere and ruining my chances. It was a precaution I needed to take," she replied nonchalantly. "I realize now that Shadow was never on your list of priorities."

I joined her near the balcony and smirked. "You realized a bit late, but that's in the past now, so keep going," I said. "Yes, I remember how you came to power. Go on."

"Well, let's just say that the entire family isn't thrilled with that," she said. Our family was never large. Daray, my father, Melinda, my mother, Tamesis, my twin sister, me, and…

Bloody hell.

"That makes sense then," I said, all the pieces coming together. "Liam and Thane's ambush…he's not dead, Tam. Katida went for him, but he's alive somehow. We don't know where he is." I surprised myself when I used her nickname, and caught her smile before she spoke. _This is almost like old times…except for the fact that I can't get away._

"I know. Katida filled me in on all the details. He may be more trouble than I thought," she said. Her voice was steady, but I could detect her anxiety. "We taught him too well." I shook my head. Our younger brother was never a skilled killer. He made rosebushes look dangerous. And even though his skill increased, he wants to take on an experience and deadly assassin network?

Signing his death certificate early, I see.

"He is far better than before," I admitted. My tone turned teasing. "Enough to make you nervous, I suppose."

She gave a half-hearted laugh and turned to me, her gaze unwavering. "I am nervous not for my own sake," she said, "but yours."

_Okay, didn't see that coming_. "What?"

"You don't have Guthrie's dagger."

_Okay, so?_

"It's extremely dangerous and powerful."

_I noticed_.

"He wants it."

_Okay…?_

"He'll do anything and go anywhere to get it."

_Oh no…_.

"Who has it now?"

"Isadora," I choked.

She nodded, looking out to the horizon.

"You know our younger brother no better than I do. We never paid much attention to him which may very well be our downfall," she said. "We need that dagger, and we need him dead. You'll help me, yes?" I couldn't help but wonder if she was this excited before she killed our parents. _Do I even want to know?_

Probably not.

"The twins of Nyx are finally on the same side," I said. Tamesis smiled, animated by this new task. I shook my head despondently.

"Wonderful," she said, resting her chin in her hands, her eyes alight with murderous excitement. "It is too bad you decided to cross me, Alaric, my dear youngest brother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alaric?" I repeated. _His name does not sound familiar._ "Alaric who?" I said, stalling for time.

He chuckled softly. "Does it really matter?" he said. "I will humor you though. I am Alaric Nyx from Shadow, an assassin by trade and calling. Pleased to have made your acquaintance, milady."

I wasn't amused by his antics.

"Alaric Nyx," I said, "what do you want?" I couldn't see his face so his silence was unnerving. Relief flooded through me as he began to speak.

"Tell me a little about Legault Nyx," he said.

I was quiet.

"I'm afraid I don't know him as well as I should."

_Did he just say 'Nyx'? Legault Nyx? They're…brothers? Why doesn't he know anything about Legault if they're truly related?_

_And what's Shadow?_

"You're his brother," I stated.

I heard Alaric's laughter echo throughout the trees. "I was wondering why my name rendered no reaction from you! Legault didn't tell you about his family?" he said, amusement lingering in his voice.

"No, he did not," I said, forcing my voice to remain stable. "Why?"

"You will not be doing the questioning, milady, but seeing as this is an interesting topic, I'll endure. My family, well, our family, has a turbulent past. We're a family of assassins, you see, and that sort of work can get you into all sorts of trouble. Shadow is our…association. Kind of the like the Black Fang, but better. We get paid for our work, for one, and we'll dispose of anyone, no questions asked," he said proudly. "Our family is the founder and ruler of Shadow. Whoever has the 'throne,' if you will, has absolute power. However, our eldest was our sister," he spit.

_Obviously his sister is not his favorite sibling_.

"And she wanted the throne. Even after everyone told her, even our parents, that a woman couldn't command Shadow, she wanted it. Legault could have had it, being both male and the next oldest, but he didn't _want_ it," he said, disgusted.

I, on the other hand, was strangely content.

"So, naturally, that meant that I would inherit the throne. But then things got nasty," he said, pausing. "There is a rule that reads as follows: _Any who can dethrone the rule may have the crown._ Our sister knew this and dethroned our parents in the easiest way possible—she killed them."

I didn't gasp, but I wanted to.

He continued. "She, protected by all our rights and customs, took the throne. A mere woman was in control of Shadow," he sneered. "How repulsive."

"I left immediately. No way was I going to let her rule me. Legault just disappeared," he said. "I didn't hear about him until I realized he was the new Hurricane. And after that, I just took tabs…to keep in touch," he said. "So that's probably why he never mentioned his family or background. Not really something you'd want to share with your knighted lover." He snorted, chuckling to himself.

"Who is your sister?" I asked.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I would?"

"You know, I think we might have come to an understanding…unintentionally, of course," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I was planning on killing you, but now I think we can help each other out."

_Help an assassin or be murdered by an assassin? …Such wonderful choices._ "What have you in mind?" I asked.

"You and I have the same destination, the same goal. So why not combine our forces to ensure our victory?"

"Perhaps because you and I do not have the same purpose," I replied calmly.

He laughed. "See, that's where you're wrong."

"Is that so?" I said.

"Yes, it is."

"Pray tell, Alaric Nyx."

"You want to find Tamesis," he said cheerfully, "and I want to find my sister."

"Then I do not see—" I stopped speaking as it dawned on me.

"Tamesis is your sister," I said, shaking my head in dread. "And you want to kill her."

He chuckled. "All's fair when it comes to power—and if that means removing some relatives…so be it."

Something he said caught my attention.

"Wait, you said 'relatives'…who else are you planning on 'removing' other than Tamesis?" I asked tentatively.

I knew the answer though.

"Well, you'll just have to find out," he said mischievously. His breath was hot at my ear, and I shivered.

"What makes you think I'd ally myself with you?" I said. _Especially when you plan on murdering Legault_.

"For starters, your life is currently in my hands," he said, pressing his dagger even closer to my skin. I felt something trickle down my neck and I knew he had broke skin. "And, of course, there's the matter of my indecision on certain aspects of my plan."

"And this indecision would be of interest to me?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that killing Legault, while being a bonus, is not significantly necessary. If all goes well, he won't have to die," Alaric said. "But if he interferes…"

"You'll kill him," I finish.

He laughed. "Yes," he said. "I most certainly will."

"I suppose that you want me to distract Legault," I said. "So your plan can follow through unhindered."

"Aren't you a clever one?" Alaric mused.

"I wish I could help you, but I cannot. I am not sure if your spies know of this, but Legault _left_ me," I said through clenched teeth. "It is obvious that he and I are no longer. Therefore, I have no hold over him."

Alaric couldn't contain himself as he laughed outright in my ear. "You actually believe that hokum? Perhaps you aren't so clever after all."

I turned red. "What are you talking about?"

"Naïve, little Isadora," he purred. "What am I to do with you?"

"You may start by removing your blade from my neck," I said.

"Ha. I don't think so, but I admire your tenacity," he said. "It is amusing, you know, to see you so pestered by mere lies. Legault left you, indeed, but not because his love for you had dwindled—more so because his love had done the revolting opposite."

Words caught in my throat. "W-What?"

"Legault was—is—very much in love with you. He left you not despite it, but because of it," Alaric said. "It's all very touching, really."

"I…I don't understand," I said. Renault's words reverberated in my mind. _Renault said words similar to Alaric's yet I didn't give them any merit. Why would he leave me because he loves me? Wouldn't he stay because of it?_

"Of course you don't," he said simply, "unless, of course, you have it."

I bristled. "Have what?"

"Don't play stupid," he sneered. "Give it to me."

I was surprised by his sudden turn in emotion, but I stayed calm. "I do not know of what you are referring—"

He kneed me in the back, sending me sprawling forward. He was on me quickly, his dagger again at my throat. I tried to knock him over with very little avail. He caught my hand as I lunged for my sword at my side.

Then he started to laugh.

"You're marked," he said, shaking his head. "You're marked by the serpent curse."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped, pulling my hand away.

He got up off of me, still smiling. "I honestly hope you don't."

"Why is that?" I asked, warily getting to my feet. I brandished my sword quickly though, holding it at the ready.

He just smiled. "You're due to die. The cure for the serpent curse died with its maker. Even if you do have the dagger, which I doubt you do, you'll die soon enough," he said maliciously. "I'll visit you…if you're still alive. Watch for me, Isadora of Pherae."

He was quicker, much quicker than I had anticipated. Before I knew it, he was behind me, lightly touching my neck.

Then it was black.


End file.
